The Ranger and the Ghost
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: After being reassigned to look into a mysterious signal from overseas, Desert Ranger Captain Ingram will travel across North America, and Asia just to end up with more than he bargained for with a lonely ghost on his heels, and two unexpected additions to his group.
1. Prologue

**Alright, first story of this type I'll probably ever do. And to make it even better I'll apply most actual sort of beliefs when it comes to the paranormal such as personal attachments when it comes to spirits to help move the story in the direction I'd prefer it to go so one certain character (We all know who) isn't restrained to a particular area. Let's jump on in. And yes. I know. Details at the end are lacking. I didn't feel like making whole characters just for them to appear once and once only.**

* * *

 **October 29th, 2283**

Captain Ingram awoke to a knock at his door, looking around there were multiple articles of clothing including his duster, helmet, jeans, shirt and chestplate strewn across the lower half of his bed, sitting up he was quickly awoken by a raging headache of which he wondered was caused by... Only to look over to his bedside table to see a large empty bottle of whisky right next to his bed on the bedside table, looking to the window there were cracks of sunlight coming through the wooden boards, whether they were pre-war or a post-war addition he didn't know, nor did he really care, they a majority of the time kept the sunlight out of his eyes while he slept.

The room in which he awoke was one he became accustomed to, it was the Dino Bite hotel in the little town of Novac, the town itself was a rather sleepy, boring town a majority of the time... Save for the very rare occasional Ceasar's Legion attack that was stopped dead in it's tracks thanks to a pair of former NCR snipers.

Both did their job well enough, posted up in the mouth of the dinosaur of which acted both as a sniper's nest and a place where travellers could get a little trinket from, which mainly consisted of Dinky the Dinosaur toy dinosaurs, and a number of old Repconn rockets, of which were but miniature scale models when compared to the ones down the road at the old Repconn building.

Soon enough the there was another knock at the door. "Keep your pants on asshole! I'm coming!" Ingram got up and put his own pants on as well as his shirt walking to the door he was met by another NCR ranger, Ranger Andy, he was posted up at Novac some years ago to watch over the town encase if Caesar's Legion came knocking, but he's been out of action for a while, him falling down the stairs of the Dinosaur is what caused it.

"Oh hey Andy, sorry I thought you were a local trying to see if this was occupied or not... Anyway what's new?" Ingram asked shielding his eyes from the sun. "Oh nothing, I just got a message from Camp McCarran, apparently they got orders to put you on a vertibird and get you back west for something."

"Damnit... Alright, want to come in? No coffee but I got nuka in the fridge." Ingram asked taking the message from Andy of which was a piece of paper in his hands, Andy kept a radio in his bungalow to keep in contact with Ranger Station Charlie, but this also made it easier for command to get ahold of Ingram encase he was in town, which he usually was. Walking out of the doorway and back into the hotel room, Ingram started to get fully dressed grabbing his body armour, pistol belt, duster and lastly his helmet.

Meanwhile Andy took up Ingram's offer and took a Nuka cola right from his fridge. "So they tell you anything beyond the message?" Ingram asked while he grabbed his Brush Gun of which was a level action rifle and put it in a specialised holster on the back of his duster, taking his sequoia out of the dresser along with his M1911 he got from a couple traders some years back.

Afterwards he started gathering everything else he brought that he thought he might need on the trip back West which mostly consisted of a stockpile of ammunition that would make the Boomers and Gun Runners blush. "Nope, sorry Ingram, they just said get to McCarran and get back West, sorry that's all they said, but I think they did mention you'd want to check with a Colonel Taylor when you got there."

Colonel Taylor? Ingram asked himself, he met the colonel before, the colonel was a sort of amature conspiracy theorist... Which made her somehow perfect to be a head for the NCR's intel ops. "Damn, that nutcase? Wonder what the hell sort of wild brahmin chase they're sending me on now." Ingram said, clearly not entirely enthusiastic about the situation. "Alright thanks Andy, and since I have a bad feeling about this..." Ingram took out his key ring and tossed the key to his room to Andy. "Take that, I have that feeling I'll be gone for a while and I don't want any damn radroaches or large rats to get in here while I'm gone."

Andy quickly caught the key and smiled taking his Nuka cola and heading straight for the door. "Copy that, good luck wherever you end up old buddy." Ingram sighed and grabbed his duffle bag of which was filled just about as he could get with ammunition, he had two canteens on his belt and a few cans of InstaMash on him at all times. "Right, thanks."

Ingram said bringing his bag up over his shoulders and heading for the exit himself, making sure to shut and lock the door before heading down the stairs and out to the main road off the highway. Passing No-bark Noonan yelling about communists on the moon and how they were painting it red or some other nonsense. "That's a new one... Communists on the moon." Ingram shook his head while he smiled under his helmet walking down the road he left the town past the old junk yard and Helios One before being stopped by a small patrol of three troopers of whom stopped him just a mile away from the solar power station.

"Troopers? What's going on here?" Ingram asked keeping his guard up, in recent months it was a sort of practice for Legion spies to take the uniforms of NCR troops and dress up as them, causing some problems for the NCR. "Sorry sir but Legion spies might be around, we're ordered to escort you to Camp McCarran." Ingram sighed, he had his suspicions... He just hoped he was right.

Quickly pulling his Sequoia from the holster he shot the three troopers in the leg and in the right shoulder hearing them scream out he put his Sequoia back in the holster quickly knocking two out with a hard kick in the face before going over to the third. "Alright no brahmin shit, what are you little knock off Roman sons of bitches doing?"

Ingram asked before taking his Sequoia back from his holster before pulling the hammer back on it. "You have five seconds to explain or I'll put a bullet in your head." The next words he heard wouldn't be exactly... Pleasing to him. "Fuck yourself profligate scum! You'll pay for your crimes against Caesar!" Ingram rolled his eyes though it wouldn't really matter.

"Uh huh, right. Say hello to Caesar in hell for me. Tell him I'll be down there to kick his ass again." Ingram then pulled the trigger shooting the Legionary in his head before disarming the last two and tying them up, leaving a note attached to their helmets. Before leaving with the ammunition taken from the three.

"Fucking dumbasses..." Ingram said before looking at his pipboy, it was a rare device that he found in an old Vault a few years back before the second battle of Hoover Dam. "Alright, still got a ways to go... Probably going to stop at the 188..."

 **Three and a half hours later...**

* * *

"Goddamn fiends!" Ingram yelled standing behind the cover of a building's corner reloading his brush gun dropping a couple rounds while doing it quickly picking them up and loading them into his rifle. "Why don't you cocksuckers get off the Psycho! You're just too damned overzealous!" Quickly popping out of cover he shot one of the charging fiends in the chest, and another in the throat before dipping back behind cover, he was quick with working the lever of his rifle about to peak out he was just barely grazed by laser fire from a fiend with a laser rifle.

"Damnit all! Where the hell are these junkies getting their weapons from!" Quickly rolling out of cover Ingram fired two rounds, one hit the fiend with the laser rifle in the leg and the last round hit him in the chest effectively knocking him down. "Son of a bitch." Ingram said to his self getting up and dusting his coat off noticing a new hole on the bottom right back of it. "Son of a... Lovely." Ingram sighed and reloaded his rifle walking to the fiends' corpses looting them of their caps, stimpacks and ammunition.

"Thank god junkies are idiots otherwise they would've had a better plan than just charging dick first into a fight with a ranger." Ingram muttered looting the last corpse of his ammunition before continuing on his way, the small skirmish took place just yards away from the entrance to the NCR's main camp and headquarters in the Mojave, upon approaching he noticed a group of troopers getting ready to go out on patrol. "Hey kiddos keep your eyes peeled, just ran into a small group of those junkie pricks a few yards away. And don't get caught by Violet!"

Ingram started to laugh walking by the troopers into the camp, first thing that caught his attention were two NCR troopers decked out in captured brotherhood of steel T-45d power armour, except it was missing a few components standing right next to a captured Enclave vertibird. "Damn, boys. Didn't think you'd be here already. Well lets get going." The two troopers saluted Ingram while he boarded the vertibird, the two troopers followed suit boarding it themselves, the last one shut the door behind him and the twin rotor helicopter rose up into the sky heading on it's way back to Shady Sands, the capital of the New California Republic.

 **Four hours later in Shady Sands, The New California Republic...**

* * *

Ingram sat in his seat asleep snoring under his helmet, catching up on sleep was important, he of course knew that whatever the assignment was, it wouldn't be something completed in a day or two, the the very least it might take two or three weeks, maybe more. After all, if it required the higher ups to recall him back to Shady Sands to have him assigned to the worst nutcase in the NCR it was likely something big, but something bigger than Caesar's Legion? Had to be the Enclave or the Brotherhood. Only two factions in the entire wasteland that could possibly threaten the NCR, but little would he knew he missed the mark entirely, his journey would take him much, much farther than he could imagine.

"Ranger, hey. Ranger!" Ingram was shook awoke by one of the troopers in the salvaged T-45d power armour which earned him a revolver barrel being held up to his helmet. "Oh shit, sorry, don't scare me like that kid." Ingram sighed and took his revolver from the trooper's head and placed it back in his holster. "Ugh..." Ingram shook his head and took off his helmet quickly slapping himself awake. "Alright, we here or you dipshits just wake me up for a potty break." Ingram said taking the seat straps off himself.

"We're here sir, last stop, end of the line." The trooper responded walking to the hatch opening it up for the ranger. "Good, thanks for the ride kiddos, be good for the next person you bring along." Ingram got up from his chair and picked his duffel bag up throwing it out the hatch before jumping out himself and picking it up, slinging it over his shoulder. "Never thought I'd get out of that damned metal tin can, death trap alive." Ingram started to stretch before continuing on to the NCR army's headquarters, the NCR itself was about as good of a government as this wasteland had, better than the actual supposed continuation of which was called "The Enclave", they proved to be worse than radroaches, years after the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel kicked them out of California they managed to sprout up out east where they again got seven shades of shit knocked out of them by the Brotherhood of Steel, of course other than the Enclave there were others..

Tribal elders, mayors of small villages/towns, and of course others of whom banded together just to survive, the latter were raider gangs of which the NCR were all too familiar with, Caesar's Legion at first seemed to be much the same, only more abnormally organised than the others, with uniforms and a rank system, legionaries, centurions, praetorians, legates, and lastly Caesar himself. But he had been taken out by the courier, the declared "saviour of the NCR".

Ingram left the area passing by a few tents humming Uranium Fervour, dodging and weaving between troopers carrying materials and equipment between areas, he made it inside of the base's headquarters building stopping a trooper on the way out. "Hey kid, where's Colonel Taylor?" Captain Ingram asked taking his helmet off holding it under his right arm. "Colonel Taylor? I don't know, sir. Try the second floor I'd guess, sir."

The trooper continued on his way while Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes continuing on his search for the Colonel, thinking to himself he thought and it suddenly came to him... The more he thought on it he realised, he was just 19. And him calling others of whom just probably one year younger than him did seem a bit strange. "Damn... Well... I should probably stop that."

He then shrugged it off and continued his search for Colonel Taylor finally coming to a interrogation room to see a somewhat older woman standing on one side of a one sided window, on the other side was a great khan. He recognised the get up from his past experiences fighting them himself. "Damn, a Khan huh? Haven't seen one of those in a while." Ingram said stepping up beside the officer. "Who the hell...? What are you doing here?" Ingram turned and quickly stood to attention saluting the officer. "Captain Ingram, Desert Rangers ma'am, I'm looking for Colonel Taylor." The officer turned and crossed her arms. "Well you found her, damn glad you found me."

"Yes, ma'am. ...I'm here, ready for my orders." Captain Ingram remained at attention waiting for Colonel Taylor. "Well come with me, in my office. Don't want anyone to hear." Colonel Taylor motioned for Captain Ingram to follow her of which he did, following her to his office Colonel Taylor sat at her desk while Captain Ingram stood on the other side of it waiting for his orders. "Alright Captain, your mission is a top secret one, no one is to know about it or your involvement." ...No one was to know about his mission? Was it really that secret? What the hell is going on?

"Alright Colonel, what ring of hell am I going to now?" Ingram asked looking down to the Colonel. "We have been receiving a strange, repeating transmission it's not in english so we assume it's possibly coming from somewhere in Asia. You'll be going to Asia to find the origin of the transmission, we've also outfitted a pip-boy for use of finding the transmission's point of origin." A transmission? From across the ocean? Did it really worry the higher ups enough to where they'd send a ranger to figure out what was going on? "Alright Ma'am, will I be going by boat or will we relying on a miracle to get me over there?"

"Don't be an idiot Ingram, you'll be walking... A majority of the way anyway, some time a few years ago we sent an expeditionary force up north to old Alaska, they've been working on a boat up there, so we plan on having you go up north and rendezvous with them, if they have the boat working then you'll use it to cross the sear up north over to the old USSR, then begin searching in Korea, China, or if and I hope it doesn't come to it because we won't have anyway of getting you there, Japan." Ingram didn't like the sound of any of this... Of course due in part to no mention of any support. "Uh, ma'am? You haven't mentioned anything about support... Well nothing beyond what the whole expeditionary force up in Alaska."

"You? A desert ranger? Needing support? That's laughable... But I suppose you're right to be concerned, it is I suppose one could say, hostile territory." Colonel Taylor said while she began to explain the route Ingram would have to follow northwards towards Alaska. "As I said beforehand you've got a boat waiting for you, all you have to do is get there and it'll be ready for you. Dismissed." Colonel Taylor saluted Captain Ingram of whom returned the salute before leaving the room and heading to the base's armoury to get geared up for the journey ahead. Picking up the pipboy, extra ammunition, a large pack, some tools and materials to "reload" his ammunition as well as canteens filled with purified water, Ingram started on his journey northwards to Alaska.

Halfway through the journey northwards Ingram noted there was a device that would help him to trace the signal, depending on him going eastwards resulted in the signal getting weaker, the opposite resulted in it getting stronger. Perhaps it was something from old Asia, something of great importance, a reason for the brass to worry. Especially with the signal getting as he went on.

 **Seven Months Later...**

* * *

Captain Ingram finally reached a point where he got to a peak where the signal he was tracing was at the strongest he could register on his Pipboy. But there was one issue. ...He walked all the way from Cape Dezhnev, Naukan, at the furthest eastern most point of the old USSR... To Busan in old South Korea. All the while dodging mutants he'd never seen before, ghoulified commies, a continuing war between the apparent ghoulified remnants of the Chinese People's Liberation Army, and US forces... Just to be stopped by a body of water... This was unacceptable. He was a ranger and he'd see his mission through to the end even if he had to swim the whole way... Though thankfully that wouldn't be the case. After much debate he finally gave in and went back north to the US remnant forces to explain the situation. America was dust and ash, the New California Republic was the next best thing to a government...

He'd willingly leave out mention of both the Enclave and the Brotherhood. Thankfully though they were ghouls, they still had their senses about them and would help Ingram on his way, out of all the old equipment still laying around, just by chance there was still one vertibird operation along with a flatbed truck, though most of the roads and highway systems were destroyed in Korea, the roads themselves were still somewhat usable to a degree. All he had to do was get it there... Through mutants, some bandits and remnants of the KPA still fighting a guerrilla war all for a long dead supreme leader.

 **Four Weeks Later..**

* * *

After the route had been secured and the truck came through with the vertibird, Captain Ingram said his goodbyes and directed the men back to the north and westwards, if they wanted to get back home and be apart of something greater than the war they were stuck fighting for 200+ years.. Then they'd take the chance. Of course whether they did or not, he'd not know. His mission still presently clear in his mind. Get to Japan. Figure out the source of the transmission being broadcast... Ingram turned on his Pipboy, the signal was... Surprisingly clear. It had gotten clearer and clearer the closer he got to Japan but he was just at Busan some weeks ago and yet there was still static, however now... It was clear... He could accurately make it out. It was signing. It didn't sound joyous. It sounded sad, as if a woman suffering for the longest time was letting whatever sorrow she held in her leak out for all those listening to hear.

Captain Ingram listened to it for a moment as the men of whom helped him along the final stretch of his journey left... The vertibird was already prepped and ready for take off. But none knew how to fly it. Ingram had a slight idea but he couldn't be certain. His mind drifted from the task at hand and to the song... He didn't know Japanese but the song still sounded heart retching to him. Never before had he heard anything remotely like this. ...However he knew what needed to be done. He couldn't let this song distract him. He had to find the source of the transmission and shut it down, once an for all. After loading up supplies he was given by the US military remnants he had come into contact with, he boarded the vertibird doing whatever checks he could, everything to his knowledge was green across the board.

Slowly but steadily the aircraft long lain dormant had came to life, the blades spinning, after a moment of waiting he put some energy into the throttle and the vertibird rose off the ground, pressing a button clearly labelled landing gear he listened while the landing gear of the helicopter came up into position. Hitting a button clearly labelled "Switch flight mode" He put throttle into the helicopter's engines while the wings turned from vertical take off mode to horizontal flight. Onwards the Captain went, flying over the sea of Japan before finally reaching the Japanese Home Islands themselves, the signal was now at the strongest it could possibly be. Landing at an old port, Captain Ingram offloaded his supplies, as expected the port was dead silent. No one around. Perhaps the bombs got things worse here than anywhere else.. Regardless, Captain Ingram gathered his pack, his Brush Gun and whatever else he could carry, continuing his march, going north East.


	2. The Ranger, The Ghost, & Others

**May 8th, 2284.. 3:30 PM**

Captain Ingram moved through brush an bush, what was Japan wasn't like America, the greenery had returned... Albeit in far greater abundance, with the roads mostly grown over, reclaimed by nature, he didn't like the feel of this new land. He was used to the deserts of Western North America, the deadlands of old Canada, Alaska, and Russia. In China there was a mixture of both as well as in Korea but Japan by far has recovered nature-wise.

Moving silently, he held his Brush Gun at the ready, shouldering it he watched his surroundings, the sun had started to fall and he had nothing but the night vision of his helmet to light the way if he didn't get to a building and hunker down for the night. He stopped for a moment at the sound of a loud crack, taking a knee he looked around, this certainly was not his element. Ingram waited for a moment before he continued on moving forward, out of the wooded area he finally came to a road, like the previous ones he noticed it had over grown with grass, tree roots, and other plant life.

Ingram brought his pipboy up and tuned it to the radio station he'd been following since he left New California, the radio signal was the strongest it had been, opting to follow the road he came to an old town, looking to the sign of course it might as well have been ancient latin to him. And not the bastardised version used by Caesar's Legion.

Moving forward with his rifle shouldered at the ready he continued down the road looking around to the small houses, some still stood while others looked somewhat... Collapsed on themselves. Walking down the main road in the centre of the town he took note of a large set of structures up on a hill. And more importantly he noticed a large almost radio tower looking structure on the tallest tower.

That must've been the source of it all. The radio signal. Everything, he'd see everything through to the end finally. Holstering his rifle in his specialised carrier on his duster, Ingram took out his sequoia, he advanced towards the buildings, up the hill. Towards the buildings he held both hands on his revolver, steadying himself just encase if he had to shoot anyone, or anything.

So far he managed to avoid a large assortment of crazies, bandits, some strange organisations and mutants. He wasn't about to get careless half the world away from home when he was just in the home stretch. Finally reaching what he assumed to be the gates of the building he entered the area carefully, watching his sectors before advancing into a building through a set of double doors.

The building itself was rather semi intact but paint was chipping off the walls, light fixtures were hanging from the ceiling or simply laid on the floor broken. But there was one thing about this place. ...While it was indeed dirty and there were piles of dirt or even rubble every now and again, the piles of rubble and dirt were shifted off to the side. As if someone was cleaning but couldn't fix the damage.

Only provide patches or keep the place clean. But he didn't see anyone in the town or nearby... What or who could be keeping this place clean. Taking a quick look around in some rooms it became apparent to Ingram, this was actually a school. Or was a school. It was as if this building was frozen in time, even the windows were in pristine condition. Somewhat dirty but still there. Nonetheless, he'd have to continue on his way though there was something almost gnawing at him in the back of his head, what was it?

Continuing on his way through the halls he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a shadow pass through the hallway to his front. "Hey! Stop!" He called out and immediately began running towards the shadow of which disappeared down the hallway, then he heard a voice, the voice of a woman. "Follow me.." He heard, continuing to run down the hallway. Reaching a T-junction the voice beckoned out to him from his right and he followed it, coming to a staircase he went up it and ran down the hall to his front, the voice continued to beckon him, eventually the scenery changed from a late pre-war sort of scenery, concrete and tile floor to wood.

The voices stopped and changed to footsteps. Looking around it became apparent to him he just likely fell into a trap. Keeping his revolver up and aimed down the hall he continued to walk, there was a door at the end, coming to it he noted like most of the other doors it slid off to the side. Holstering his revolver he used both hands to get the door open...

 **5:00 PM, The Abandoned School.**

* * *

Looking into the room, it was.. Actually fairly cleaner than the previous ones. In the room there were two couches, a table and on the opposite side was a desk and a set of windows behind it. There was a notebook laid down on the table. Entering the room, Ingram set his pack down next to the couch to his right, removing his helmet he set it on the table. And opened up the notebook. Of course in hindsight... It wasn't exactly worth while since he couldn't read the local language. But then he remembered one thing. Perhaps.. Just perhaps.. Ingram lifted his Pipboy and looked through it... Turns out the intelligence personnel back in the NCR were actually smarter than he gave them credit for. There was a sort of universal translator programmed into the pipboy. ..He didn't know whether to actually thank those eggheads or to kick himself for not even considering it would exist, or even be programmed into his pipboy. Holding the pipboy over the notebook. Ingram was shocked. The room he was in belonged to something called the "Paranormal Investigation Club."... Or atleast it did.

Looking through the notes they were written by a person named Okonogi Momoe, he did have reason to possibly believe this was a girls's notebook. Ingram, looking through the book read more deeply into it... There were multiple mentions of a ghost named "Yuuko-san". Even what he assumed to be a base story of the ghost. This ghost apparently haunted the school and died in it... It reminded him of a story about a building on the east coast he heard about where chanting could be heard on a regular basis... However he didn't hear chanting. Just a girl's voice. Was this perhaps this.. "Yuuko-san"? Regardless he'd spent most of the day walking, as he had done so for the past seven months, from north America to far eastern Siberia then China and Korea. Ingram then got the idea to check his Pipboy, he turned it on and the singing had stopped... The airwaves were dead but the signal still showed up on his pipboy.

Ingram rose from his spot and walked around the room.. After a moment he realised, his footsteps were coming through on the signal. The transmitter was in the room. Taking a look around the room he found the transmitter, it was under the desk... Taking up the microphone he cleared his throat, hopefully the NCR could hear him. "This is The Lone Ranger, due to the disappearance of our main guest, I am sad to report that our station will be off the air. This is the Lone Ranger all the way from sunny, sunny, shady sands of the NCR to bumfucknowhereville in Old Japan, signing off. I'll be back home soon." And with that, Ingram turned off the radio, letting out a sigh he sat in the chair behind the desk, setting the microphone down.

"Damn... That's one mission over... I'd say it's easier than what I've done before but holy hell, I never expected to end up here from New California." Sitting there for a moment, Ingram stood up and pushed the chair back in, walking around the desk back to the couch. It was already late, he couldn't very well travel at this time. So he was stuck here for the time being... Might as well get some shuteye, he thought to himself, before he took his duster off and let it hang on the back of the couch. Laying up on it, using the armrest as a pillow he drifted off to sleep.. Rather quickly. It was hard to explain, he usually took atleast an hour or so to fall asleep but for some reason he started to feel as if he wasn't alone, as if someone was watching him... But he was alone, wasn't he? Somehow the feeling of someone watching him didn't give him the usual feeling of paranoia or let him feel as if he had to sleep with one eye open, it was a calming, warm feeling. ..Just as he was about to fall asleep he swore he felt a soft hand, gently patting his hair. What was this feeling? It wasn't long before he fell asleep fully.

 **May 9th 2284. 3:00 AM... The Old Paranormal Investigation Club room**

* * *

Ingram awoke in the middle of the night, his vision was blurry, he'd yet to adjust to the low light however he noticed something, there was a girl with him in the room, she was looking over his Pipboy, curiously. Almost fixated on it, silently he looked over to the table and a number of things were taken out of his pack, namely in abundance were his boxes of ammunition, and some books... It looked as if the books were already looked through, a couple were open while the others were laid neatly in a pile on the floor next to the table... However the one thing that surprised him was this girl. She wore a strange black outfit, had long dark hair and red eyes. He'd never seen anyone with genuine red eyes... He quickly became annoyed with this girl just waving his arm around, twisting it to look over his pipboy, taking his revolver out of the holster as quietly as he could he pulled the hammer back with his thumb, a minute click heard of which gained her attention.

The young woman turned her head towards Ingram, meeting the end of his revolver of which was now pointed right between her eyes. "I don't care who you are, but I'd like my arm back. Now." The woman let go of Ingram's arm and put her hands up backing away slowly. "So you're awake then?" She said in English. ...Of which was entirely unexpected, this girl knew English? She didn't look American, she looked like a native. "Yeah. I'm awake." Ingram sat up and motioned for the girl to sit down on the other couch with the barrel of his revolver, of which she didn't follow at first but quickly connected the dots. Going to the other couch she sat down with her hands up. "Alright, Now that, that's out of the way. Who are you and how did you find me?" Ingram asked, letting the hammer of his revolver move forward from it's cocked and ready to fire position to it's "safe" not ready to fire position. "I was actually about to ask you the same thing." The woman said much to Ingram's dismay. He didn't find her. She wasn't even here when he went asleep.

"Don't turn my question around on me. I want an answer." Ingram said before he set his revolver down while the woman put her hands down. "I live here. I found you here after you tampered with my radio. ...May I ask why you did that?" She asked to which Ingram raised an eyebrow. "The radio is yours? ...How did you manage to get it to reach all the way to New California?" The woman tilted her head off to the side as she raised an eyebrow. "New California? ..I've never head of it. Is that where you're from? Across the ocean?" Ingram at that moment did realise he just jeopardised his own operational security... Loose lips sink ships and he just sank his own ship... Well not technically, this girl was likely to remain here, there was possible way anyone on this side of the earth at this time would have any interest in the NCR. "Yes. I am from across the ocean, Captain Ingram of the New California Republic's Desert Rangers... The NCR's own special forces, like in the old world.

"Ah... I see. I'm Yuuko. Yuuko Kanoe." At that moment, Ingram's blood chilled... Yuuko? ...Yuuko-san. The one he read about in the old notebook that was still on the table infront of him, just now buried under a number of his materials. "You can't mean you're..." Ingram slid a book of his of which laid up ontop of the notebook he read from and tapped it with his finger. To which Yuuko smiled and nodded her head for yes. ...This job. ...Just got weirder. "I uh... I see..." At that moment, a hundred questions ran through Ingram's mind... This girl can't be serious, could she? If she was then he'd just phase right through her. For a moment there was a brief silence before Ingram slowly reached across the table and touched Yuuko's cheek, he felt it. He didn't phase through... Yuuko herself blushed, looking to Ingram's eyes. "I uh..." Ingram slowly retracted his hand before Yuuko took it and brought it back to her cheek. "No.. Please, that's fine. I don't mind... I know you doubt it but yes, you can touch me." This was officially... A next level of weirdness not matched by anything else in the Mojave, or California.

"I don't.. Uh... I thought if I touched you, I'd just go right through. ..That's usually how ghosts work right?" Yuuko nodded her head and stood up coming over to Ingram's couch, sitting right next to him taking his right hand again holding it to her cheek. "Just because you can touch me, doesn't guarantee I'm not a ghost." Ingram was for once, speechless. "Ma'am I... I don't. Look, I really... Don't know what to say." Yuuko let go of Ingram's hand and he let it rest on his lap. "It's alright, you wouldn't be the first to be in shock. ...A long time ago I knew a boy who had much the same reaction as you, but well... He didn't touch me in the same place you did." Yuuko looked away, a blush coming over her face. "I see..."

Ingram turned away from Yuuko and stood up, beginning to pack his supplies away, Yuuko simply watched while he did so trying to think of something to say. "So, what will you do now? I suspect you came all this way just to find out why there was a radio signal." Ingram stopped and turned to Yuuko, he wanted to say something.. It was just how would he say it? "...Yes ma'am, I won't lie. I was ordered here to find the source of the radio signal and put an end to it because my superiors feared it was a signal of something they couldn't possibly handle to come." Yuuko couldn't help but feel bad, she caused a number of people, possibly a large number to worry about something happening, only for it to not. "I'm sorry, you had to come all the way here... But could I ask you to stay a bit longer? With me? I've been alone for the longest time so I was using the radio to try and get someone to come here. I didn't expect you to come all the way from your NCR. I just want someone to spend some time with."

Ingram at this moment... Was hard pressed to say anything. This girl, has been stuck here for how long? Dead, unable to pass on for some reason. "Miss Kanoe..." Yuuko stood up and hugged Ingram's left arm tightly, he'd never in his entire life expect that he'd be hard pressed by a spirit to stay with them. "Please. Call me Yuuko." Yuuko said, her speech muffled as she hugged Ingram's arm, her face buried in it. "Yuuko, I... I don't know if I could stay. I've been gone from my home, I do appreciate you watching over me. ... I guess I can stay for a little while." Yuuko looked up to Ingram and let go of his arm, hugging him, throwing her arms up around his neck almost tackling him to the floor. "Thank you!" Yuuko hugged Ingram's head, his chin just above her chest. "Y-yeah, no problem." Ingram gently patted Yuuko's back, a smile developing on his face. Sure she was a ghost, sure he didn't exactly truly know how to handle the situation but still. If he could do something for this poor girl, then by all means, he'd do it. Besides, it was a good way to see how far this rabbit hole goes down.

 **May 9th. 2284 6:30 AM, The Abandoned School.**

* * *

Ingram followed Yuuko through the halls of the school he had been informed as was Seikyou Academy. In it's latter years it was a small school, however over the years it was modified and had additions added to it, new buildings and the like. Yuuko herself didn't know anything about how she died. ...Strange for a ghost to not know that, atleast that was the opinion of Ingram. Yuuko explained everything to Ingram, namely about the old club members... Before they disappeared some 200 years ago... 200 years ago was when the bombs were dropped Japan was likely struck then, just not as bad. The Chinese didn't care for Japan, just America... Funny for a nation he read about in old history books, hating Japan with a passion. Guess America was a bigger threat. However, Ingram became lost in thought and unconsiously separated from Yuuko of whom turned down another hall while Ingram continued walking straight forward, Yuuko noticed this after a moment and came back after Ingram.

"Captain Ingram!" Yuuko yelled out to him which caused him to realise he spaced out for a moment, turning around to see Yuuko, Ingram smiled and walked back with her. "Sorry, I was deep in thought... You said you didn't know anything about your death... I don't know what I could say about that.. I'd think you'd probably remember it... Perhaps and I know at this time it's a long shot." Yuuko paused at the offer, it would be nice to know how she died, and possibly why she couldn't remember... But should she try to show him? "You don't have to decide right now, just think on it." Ingram smiled and patted Yuuko's head causing her to blush and pull back. "D-don't just pat my head like that!" Yuuko yelled, she was clearly embarrassed. Ingram lowered his arm and let out a chuckle. "Well anyway let's get outside, I'll cook some breakfast... Can ghosts eat?" Ingram asked, looking down to Yuuko of whom took a moment to think on the question before answering with a shake of her head. "I don't really know. I don't think I can." Yuuko answered with a shrug of her shoulders. Perhaps she could and she just didn't know?

After the conversation, Yuuko lead Ingram outside to the courtyard and began to help him gather sticks for a fire, afterwards, he brought out a box of insta-mash, a deathclaw egg, crunchy mutfrut, a box of Blamco Mac and Cheese, and some salted fish meat. ...The latter of Insta-mash and the Blamco Mac and Cheese didn't look to... Appetising to Yuuko while she watched Ingram cook, whistling a tune he had heard almost a thousand times over, Big Iron, it was a ranger's song. However halfway through cooking, Ingram realised something... There was more people aside from Yuuko watching him. Stopping he put his pan down, which caused Yuuko to wonder what Ingram was up to.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuko asked to which Ingram only looked at her. "There's someone watching us." Ingram said, putting his hand on his revolver. Yuuko did notice someone coming out from the building they had just left. They wore a uniform she had seen before but.. Their skin... Their skin was gone which caused her to let out a shriek. Ingram then turned and pulled his revolver from the holster, firing a round in the air before aiming at the figure. "Reach for the sky! Now!" This caused the figure to put their hands up and be joined by another figure.

The first figure started to yell.. "Please don't shoot me! I'm not armed!" ...In English? ...Too? Another local speaking English? ...What were the chances of that. The second figure took the place of the first standing infront of what Ingram could only assume was another female. Both were female, they were missing their skin and their voices... Somewhat slightly twisted but Yuuko recognised the voice of one. "Don't shoot! We don't mean any harm!" The second called out, the voice was eerily familiar to Yuuko of whom walked forward towards the figures past Ingram. Ingram figured he'd better keep his mouth shut for the time being... Atleast until he knew, they could see Yuuko too.

"State your names, now!" Ingram yelled to the figures as he slowly approached them, the clothes they wore indeed were similar to Yuuko's, perhaps they were at one time students here? The second figure was quick to respond. "I am Kirie Kanoe! My friend behind me is Momoe Okonogi! We were students here! Please lower your weapon!" Kirie yelled to Ingram of whom holstered his revolver. "Students? ...So you got caught up in the radiation of the great war huh?" Kirie lowered her arms and began walking to Ingram.

"Yes sir, we were evacuated by the National Police Reserve when the bombs fell. ...We finally managed to get back here, who are you if I may ask?" Kirie asked as she walked past Yuuko, bumping into her, Kirie's eyes darted over to Yuuko of whom smily waved her hand nervously. While the girl behind her followed up closely, clearly this girl was Okonogi. The girl who wrote the logbook of the Paranormal Investigation Club. ...But where was the boy he read and heard about from Yuuko? "I'm Captain Ingram of the New California Republic Desert Rangers." Kirie and Okonogi seemed to be taken aback by this information. The New California Republic? A Desert Ranger? Why would someone from America be here?

"Could I ask you what brings you here, Captain Ingram?" Kirie asked, crossing her arms, looking to the Captain almost in disbelief. "That there radio tower up at the top of that building brought me here. Seven months ago we received transmissions originating from here, my superiors believed it was the sign of an invasion to come, however upon reaching here, I found no such thing of the like was happening, just a transmitter on for whatever reason. I'll be heading back to New California soon, however recent events have had me put my departure on hold." Ingram replied before turning back to finish cooking his breakfast. Kirie and Okonogi joined Captain Ingram at the fire, sitting opposite to him while Yuuko sat up next to Ingram.

"May I ask if it's what I think it is, keeping you here?" Kirie asked and Ingram's eyes came up and met Kirie's of which diverted to Yuuko's direction,. So. Kirie could see Yuuko, could Okonogi? He'd find out sooner or later. "Yeah. Yeah it is." Ingram replied then looked back down to his breakfast. "You girls hungry? I can throw a can of Pork and Beans on and some Insta-mash if you want. Isn't anything fancy but it's a meal."Ingram offered to which Okonogi was the first to say something about. "Yes! Please! I'm so hungry! I haven't had anything to eat in a while!" Ingram chuckled and looked to Kirie. "I'm cooking a meal for two then. Don't worry I'm a decent cook. Let me just finish up with the wasteland omelette and I'll get your's going girls."

After Ingram finished cooking his wasteland omelette, he set it of to the side on his mess kit. Kirie and Okonogi had left earlier to find plates and utensils, coming back they set them before Ingram of whom had started cooking their breakfast. "Okonogi, could you go back to your club room and check on a couple things for me? I left some stuff in there like some salt and pepper, they're probably on the table."Ingram said to Okonogi of whom looked to Kirie, Kirie nodded her head for Okonogi, giving her an okay, Okonogi then went on, back to the club room. Giving Ingram and Kirie a moment to talk. "So, you can see Yuuko too huh?" Ingram said while he was cooking Kirie's portion of the breakfast, looking up to her for a brief moment before continuing to focus on the task at hand. "Yeah. I can. It's been a long time but I can still see her."

Kirie said, looking to Yuuko of whom smiled. "Welcome back, Kirie. Is Teiichi following up behind you?" Yuuko asked to Kirie of whom didn't respond... Though her face was devoid of skin it was clear she was troubled by the mention of this... Teiichi. After a moment it became apparent to Yuuko that something was wrong. "K-Kirie... Where's Teiichi." Yuuko got up and approached Kirie, holding her hand out to touch Kirie's arm only to have Kirie draw back and tears become visibly apparent rolling down her cheek muscles... Something happened to him. This was clear. Ingram now had to mediate. "Kirie, what happened to Teiichi?" Ingram asked, stepping in front of Yuuko. "Tokyo... A large part of Tokyo was just... There was nothing left. I went to where Teiichi told me he was going but... It was gone... There was nothing, just a crater." Yuuko became distraught by the news... This Teiichi was that important to her? Yuuko began to cry and sob, dropping to her knees and covering her face all the while going into denial over it.

"No! No! No! No! I refuse to! I... I can't! I can't believe that! No! He's not dead!" Ingram turned and came down to Yuuko's level, hugging her head to his chest. "Yuuko... I.. I'm so sorry... But if he's gone... He's gone... I'm so sorry." Kirie then rushed and hugged Ingram, holding onto him. Ingram adjusted his position, holding both closely in each arm. He didn't know what he could say. He was a ranger. Death was a close friend of men like him. He himself had killed a large number of people, he couldn't help but feel worse for this. He didn't know what he could say. He certainly felt sorrow for these girls. Though however more so for Kirie and Yuuko, they looked quite similar... Perhaps they were of some sort of relation... That didn't matter now. He couldn't leave them there to their own devices. They ha already been left there on their own for over 200 years. How did they even make it this far?

The sounds of Kirie's sobbing must've drawn Okonogi back because she came out about to yell something.. Until she stopped and saw Kirie was crying, in Ingram's arms, though to her it looked as if he was holding two people in his arms. ...Why would he be doing that? ..No matter Kirie and herself were the last of their little three person group. Okonogi rushed over and hugged Kirie from the back. Over the course of an hour the sobbing would subside and Kirie would be back to what Ingram assumed was her usual self.

 **May 9th. 2284 7:30 AM. The Courtyard of the Abandoned School.**

* * *

Ingram began packing up his cooking pan and mess kit when he noticed, everything was eerily quiet. Yuuko earlier before the news had been a cheery, happy girl. Now? It was as if someone had ripped her heart out and stomped it into the ground right before her eyes. ...Kirie was much the same, Okonogi was of course trying to get a conversation going before Ingram interrupted. "Listen. You girls wait here, I'll be back in a little bit. I have a surprise but I need to get it together." Ingram said then left the group before realising they might not believe him. So he turned around and took his pipboy off, setting it down before Kirie. "Just so you all know I'm serious. I'll leave this here. I can't get back home without it."

Ingram then turned back around and left, going back to the room. He wanted to do something for these girls, to bring their spirits back up. Especially Yuuko, he didn't want to see her so.. Sad, it was a strange feeling, he just couldn't stand it. Ingram entered the Paranormal Investigation Club's room and began to unpack his pack, taking out holotapes with music on them, an NCR flag, some small trinkets he picked up in New California before leaving, and lastly a few Nuka Colas that managed to survive the trip. Perhaps these would give the girls a taste of New California and bring their spirits up. After figuring a way out to hang the flag on the wall, he pulled out a holotape player from his pack as well and set it on the table, the holotapes he had mainly had songs like Lone Star, Big Iron, Jingle Jangle Jingle, California Here I Come... And a few other tunes from around the wasteland.

Everything was set, he left the room and went back to the courtyard to still see Kirie, Okonogi and Yuuko still sitting there, though only one out of the three were aware of the existence of the latter. "Hey girls!" Ingram yelled from the doors, Kirie, Okonogi and Yukko all looked to Ingram to see him motioning for them to come back in. Kirie picked up Ingram's pipboy and brought it to him, Okonogi and Yuuko followed behind her. Taking his Pipboy, Ingram put it back on his left arm and motioned for them to follow him. Of which they did silently, drawing close to the old Paranormal Investigation Club's room, Ingram turned to the girls. "Here. I put some work into this." Ingram went to the door and opened it, moving off to the side. Kirie and Yuuko were the first to enter, Okonogi was last, the first thing they noticed was the NCR flag hanging on the left wall while some trinkets and other things sat around the room.

On the table sat a holotape player, some holotapes and four Nuka Colas. The four turned back to see the ranger standing in the doorway, leaning on the door. "I figured I'd give you girls a taste of New California. To get your spirits up. Please, sit down, play whatever tunes you want, and have fun. ...Afterwards I want to talk to you all about your futures." Ingram then turned and left the girls to their fun.

 **May 9th 2284 7:40 AM. The Roof of the Abandoned School.**

* * *

However Yuuko joined Ingram as he left the room, he went to the roof taking a spot next to the old railing, looking out to the scenery below him. "Why do you care so much about us? You don't barely know me, Kirie, or Okonogi." Yuuko asked while she sat down next to Ingram. "Why shouldn't I?" Ingram replied while he didn't take his eyes off to the distance.

"I don't know... You just.. You allowed Kirie and I to cry on you, you held us tight. You knew we needed it." Yuuko said hugging her knees up to her chest. "Yuuko... You've been alone for so long... And how long you've been stuck as a ghost... I don't know. You're innocent. Too innocent for this world.. Kirie, Okonogi are much the same way but they've seen too much evil of humanity... As have you I suspect. Which is why I'm going to do everything I can to keep you all safe. If possible I'm taking you all back east with me. To the NCR. I don't care if Kirie and Okonogi are Ghouls... Or if you're a ghost. I can't leave you all here... I just can't." Ingram turned to Yuuko and hugged her. "I can't help you find out how you died or why, but the least I can do is help you to see the world. ..Do you have any idea where your body is?" Ingram asked, looking down to Yuuko, her face had turned red from his touch but... Him asking about her body was something she didn't expect.

"Why do you want to know?" Yuuko asked as she pulled back from the hug, looking up to Ingram. "Because... If I take one of your bones, like your skull then you can always be with me." Yuuko's face remained bright red but... The idea of her skull being taken? What would that entail? ..Could he not take her whole body? ...She'd just have to hope for the best, she did want to remain with Ingram. In over 200 years he was the first person to touch her, not the way Teiichi touched her but still, he touched her. And she could feel his intentions were just. He was being honest. He did worry for her, Kirie, and Okonogi. "..Alright... Tonight when Kirie and Okonogi fall asleep, I'll let you see my body." Yuuko said, looking away from Ingram of whom smiled and pulled Yuuko close with his right arm around her waist. "Thank you. You know those girls better than I ever could."

Yuuko looked up to Ingram and smiled, laying up against him she let her head rest to his chest, feeling the hardness of his Chestplate. She'd have to get used to it but that was how it was. "Thank you.." Yuuko smiled and let her eyes close, what was this? She just found out about the boy she loved just only an hour or so ago... But this man, she wanted to stick with him. She couldn't do it here, so she'd have to do it in whatever way was possible. After a few minutes, Ingram gently shook Yuuko, waking her up from her light slumber. Yuuko looked to Ingram of whom stood up and bent over, lending his hand to Yuuko. She of course took it and stood up with his help. "Let's get back to Kirie and Okonogi, yeah?" Ingram said and began walking back to the staircase leading down off the roof, leaving the roof with Yuuko right behind him, he got back to the Paranormal Investigation Club room and opened the door to see Kirie and Okonogi fiddling with the holotape player on the table while they drank the Nuka Cola's he gave them.

 **May 9th. 7:50 AM, The Paranormal Investigation Club's Clubroom.**

* * *

"Need any help, girls?" Ingram asked as he entered the room with Yuuko behind him. Kirie was the first to take note and nodded her head. "Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen one of these." Kirie admitted much to her own embarrassment to which Ingram chuckled and sat down, picking up a tape... California Here I Come by Al Jolson... Fitting for the question he was going to ask. He put the tape in and turned on the player, turning it down from it's usual volume of which was very unreasonably loud. "Now, I chose this song for one reason and one reason only. To offer you two girls something." Ingram said, looking to Okonogi then Kirie with a smile on his face.

...An offer? What did Ingram have in mind? Kirie asked herself before Okonogi did for her. "Uhm... What do you mean by offer Captain Ingram?" Ingram then looked to Okonogi. "I want you girls to join me. Come to New California with me. You'll be safe there. I promise that. You'll not want for food or anything, I don't know how it is here but in the NCR there's... Well... There's a minute degree of racism towards.. Well in America we'd call girls like you of whom have lived for this long, Ghouls, I'm sad to say. But still, there's next to no racism. You'll have me to help you out with jobs, if you want to join the Army I can promise you I'll find you a job there. If you want to work for the government, I could pull a few strings, get you girls a job, whatever you want. I just... I just feel like I can't leave you here. It'd be a mistake. I don't know how, I don't know why I have this feeling but I do." Ingram said before he looked to Kirie then to Okonogi. They appeared to be almost speechless.

This stranger, this total and complete stranger was offering to take them to a place far away from Japan, to start new lives? ...This almost seemed too good to be true... But something told Kirie he wasn't lying, especially about his feelings. Okonogi couldn't see it but Yuuko was hanging onto Ingram, like she used to do with Teiichi... How could she? How could she so easily transition from Teiichi to Ingram?! More than anything that was the only thing that upset her. Teiichi was a dear close friend to all of them, to Yuuko he was her boyfriend, and now she tossed any memory of him aside for Ingram! "I can't believe... You..." Kirie said, the last part just barely escaping her lips, this still gained Ingram's attention...

What was wrong with Kirie? He could see tears well up in her eyes and she immediately stormed off much to the shock of Okonogi, Ingram, and Yuuko. "K-Kirie!" Okonogi yelled to which Ingram motioned for her to stay put. "You stay here. I'll go talk to her." He then directed his gaze to Yuuko of whom just sat on the couch Kirie sat on, then Ingram shot off after Kirie, chasing her footsteps down the halls and up stair cases until he finally found her in a class room, sitting at a desk. Sobbing. Ingram took his duster off and draped it over Kirie's shoulders, to which she looked up to Ingram, directly into his eyes. At that moment he knew, it was about Yuuko. "Talk to me. I'm a good listener." Ingram pulled up a chair opposite to Kirie and put his right hand on her left shoulder.

"She forgot him... Didn't she? ...She forgot Teiichi." Ingram looked down to Kirie... He didn't know if Yuuko did forget him but he knew that since the trip to the roof there was indeed something different about Yuuko, Kirie had lowered her head once more and continued to sob while Ingram gently held Kirie's shoulder. "I don't know... I honestly, don't know." Kirie looked up to Ingram, raising her head once more, she got up from the desk and hugged Ingram tightly. He held her his hand running over her head and the patches of hair still left while she sobbed, crying out. This Teiichi was certainly someone important to the group... But Ingram would have to press for information later, now he had to just comfort Kirie and likely Okonogi should she break down and cry.


	3. Discoveries Of The Past

**May 9th. 7:55 AM, Abandonded School Room**

* * *

Ingram sat while Kirie cried she stood above him while he had sat down hugging her quietly. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, Yuuko very well might have forgotten about Teiichi, it was possible... But she couldn't have, could she? Just forget someone of whom he was told was her boyfriend. ..Then again it was around about 200 years ago since Yuuko last saw Teiichi. Ghouls even didn't have that decent of memory at times. But then again that was just only every now and again, not too common for a ghoul to forget everything... Unless they were about to turn feral of course. Then all senses lost, memory usually goes with it. But the problem is, Yuuko isn't a ghoul, she's a ghost. "Kirie... Listen.." Ingram stood up and smiled down to Kirie wiping the tears from her... Uh... Cheek muscles?

"We'll figure out what happened with Yuuko, she cannot have easily forgotten Teiichi... As for everything else. I need to just prepare some supplies for the trip ahead, including some packs for you girls. I can only carry so much, you girls need your own supplies. I'll go around outside of the school and see if I can find any food. You girls will have to stay here and barricade all the entrances to the building you can, tell Yuuko I said to help you, desks, tables, chairs, everything okay?" Ingram let go of Kirie and stood up, looking down at her. "Alright?" He said again to which Kirie sighed and held her right arm with her left looking down to her feet. "Aright. I will, I'll get Okonogi to help me with everything, I don't know if Yuuko will help."

Kirie said as she crossed her arms. "Don't worry too much okay? Surprisingly the town below has no residents in it as far as I can tell. I doubt there's anything to worry too much about. Anything happens and you'll know because there'll be a lot of shooting, but should I not come back, in my bag there's a 10mm and a broken down Hunting Rifle with a number of 308 rounds. Keep Okonogi safe, and travel south west alright? There will be a vertibird there you can take to Korea, then from there you just go North."

Ingram said and let Kirie go, he put his right hand on his waist before turning and making his way to the classroom entrance, stopping at the door before turning to Kirie. "You coming? I gotta get my rifle and Sequoia before I get going down to the town." Kirie nodded and began walking to Ingram before passing him through the doorway, Ingram turned and followed while he put his hands in his pockets. Soon the sound of the music from the club room could be heard, the song was switched to Big Iron to which Ingram could only chuckle. It was his favourite song after all. "What's so funny?" Kirie asked as she stopped and turned to Ingram of whom walked past her and stopped just five steps ahead of her.

"Oh? Just the song. It's got some memories for me behind it." Ingram responded, Kirie was somewhat interested, memories? Just what sort of memories could Ingram have of relation to the song. "What kind of memories? If you don't mind my asking." Kirie said to which Ingram could only smile. "You'll end up hearing about it when we go back east to New California so I guess you should probably hear it from me. ... Back in the Mojave, in Nevada there was a guy who crowned himself as head of some conquered 37 tribes or something, called himself Caesar or Kaisar or whatever. It doesn't really matter since my first and last visit to him ended with him getting a couple rounds of .45-70 through the head and chest. Rest of his camp pretty much ended up raised to the ground. Right about now I'm guessing he's the devil's bitch in the deepest pit of hell, right now." Ingram said before he turned back and continued walking. Kirie was somewhat shocked at what Ingram said, and how casual it sounded but she'd probably have to get used to it, nodding it off, Kirie followed Ingram back to the club room.

Kirie sat down back next to Okonogi after both her and Ingram reached the old clubroom, taking a sip of her nuka cola she left unfinished, on the other side of the table Ingram took out the 10mm he mentioned before as well as the broken down hunting rifle he immediately started to put back together. "Mister Ingram, why are you taking out and putting those guns together?" Okonogi asked as she leaned over the 10mm pistol on the table, looking it over. "You're gonna be using em that's why. The rifle's for Kirie, the pistol is for you Okonogi. Though if you listen to me the whole way, to the letter. We won't have to use em and we'll get to New California without any problems. Though there is one place we're going first before we get going back to California."

Ingram pulled the bolt of the Hunting Rifle out before looking down the barrel and putting the bolt back in, locking it back onto the rifle. "We're going back north. To Tokyo. Cause there's something that needs clearing up and I don't doubt I can clear it up. ...Now there's one thing that needs to be handled before we get going. I'll go down to the town and scavenge some supplies. Meanwhile, you guys will be setting up barricades at the entrances, secure em good cause you never know."

Ingram said before he picked up his Brush gun and Sequoia, checking the cylinder of his Sequoia he closed it up and put it in his hip holster before he checked his Brush gun. "Alright well I'll be back, challenge is Flash. I'll respond with Thunder. ...Challenge in this case means that if either of you see me, make sure it's me by yelling out Flash. I'll respond with Thunder. ...If there's any other reply, or no reply at all, then you light up the guy dressed as me. No exceptions." Ingram said as he stood up and made for the door, picking up his helmet on the way out and putting it on.

Ingram then began making his way through the school, however something didn't feel right to him. It felt like he was being watched, he knew it wasn't Yuuko, she was in the clubroom with Okonogi and Kirie. Stopping for a moment, Ingram put his right hand on his revolver, pulling back the hammer before quickly pulling it from the holster, turning around he aimed down the hallway to see... Yuuko? But.. It wasn't Yuuko. It couldn't have been. The sight before him was... Twisted, evil. Holding his revolver with both his hands he stood his ground silently, looking on at the spirit before him. Just as he was about to fire he realised, he couldn't.

He might, just "might" hit one of the girls in the clubroom. Pushing the hammer forward on his Sequoia he put it back in it's holster. He'd have to go hand to hand with this one. ...Atleast he hoped it would do "something", he could touch Yuuko. Would the same thing apply to whatever this was? He'd hope to god it would. Rushing forward, Ingram drew his fist back and pushed it forward with all his strength, as luck would have it, the same thing did apply. The spirit did get hit and did get knocked back. Thank god for that. Though there was one tiny problem. ...The ghost stopped moving.

"Did... Did I just actually kill a ghost?" Ingram asked himself outloud before he shook his head. "No. Not possible." Ingram turned the ghost over on it's back before he put his hand to it's throat, drawing his fist back ready for round two. However the sight he was met with... Certainly made him think twice. The spirit's face changed, it was Yuuko. But... It also wasn't. Still he could just.. He felt nothing but anger, sorrow, pain. From this spirit. It left him with a feeling of dread, but no matter. This still wasn't Yuuko.

"Alright. I don't know who the hell you are. I don't know what the hell you are. But you better give me an explanation or else you're gonna need facial reconstruction..." ...In hind sight. ...As he just realised, that might have been the stupidest thing he's ever said. ...Can ghosts even "get" facial reconstruction? ...Probably not. "Don't you see? I'm Yuuko." The spirit replied to which Ingram could only raise an eyebrow questioning if that was even true it didn't take him long to make his mind up. It was obviously a lie. "Brahmin shit. You're as much Yuuko as I'm Aaron Kimball. I'll ask again. And if you give me the same answer then I'm going to beat your ass to a pulp." And he just had to correct himself. That. That. Was probably the stupidest thing he's ever said, could he even follow through with his threat? ...He knew he could hit this spirit but could he beat it to a pulp? ...Probably not.

"As I said. I'm Yuuko, look into my eyes and tell me I'm not telling the truth." The spirit said, much to Ingram's annoyance. But he couldn't help but wonder, was it the truth... Maybe if did look into her eyes, just maybe she'd be telling the truth. Ingram looked into the spirit's eyes, through his visor he... It was Yuuko. It really was. ...But it wasn't at the same time. Yuuko didn't have this sort of... Hard to explain, evil glint in her eyes as this spirit did. "You might be "a" Yuuko. But you're not my Yuuko." Ingram said as he lowered his fist but kept his grip on this... "Other" Yuuko's throat.

"You're right. I am "a" Yuuko, I'm not yours." The "Other" Yuuko said to which Ingram only rolled his eyes before he let go of this "Other" Yuuko and stood up. "You keep away from me, you certainly keep your ass away from Yuuko, Kirie, and Okonogi. You got it? or I'm going to find a way to follow through with my threat of beating your sorry ass into a pulp." Ingram turned back around and continued on his way out of the school, he'd have to ask Kirie about this... "Other" Yuuko when he got back.

 **May 9th. 8:15 AM, The Town Below** **Seikyou Academy.**

* * *

Ingram walked down the path way out of Seikyou Academy back down to the town. Scenery had of course changed very little. Everything was as quiet as it was before. A welcome change from the Mojave as in the distance every now and again you could hear the thunder of Artillery guns from the Boomers of Nelis and Heavy Machine Gun fire from the front lines between the NCR and the Legion. He'd certainly miss the quietness of Japan. Regardless, Ingram continued on his way scavenging through the old houses and shops in the town. It was a prospector's gold mine for scrap, there was food still around, still edible too. Though most of it was rice. He'd have to get Kirie, Okonogi, or even Yuuko to help him cook the rice. Regardless the scaving was good for Ingram, the stocks of food would be just likely enough to get himself and the group at least back to Cape Deshnev for the meet up with the boat back to Alaska.

Better yet in a couple houses Ingram searched through he managed to find some old travelling packs, just enough room for most of the food he found. So with two packs in tow, Ingram would start back to the Academy, while he began to get deep into thought. Mostly about Yuuko and this other spirit of whom looked like her. How could this spirit exist and look very much like Yuuko? This was the most abnormal situation he'd been through, with this wasteland. There were crazy things he'd never consider possible, one time even with seeing an alien once. Though there was something else in the back of his mind, how could he be "alright" with the way Yuuko hung onto him, how did it feel... Almost... Normal? He shook his head and came to a stop at a four way intersection, looking both ways he continued on before he stopped seemingly for no reason.

Almost as if he just had to stop, for what reason would he have to stop? Ingram took a look around and his attention was drawn on one house in particular. What was so special about this place? What was it gnawing at him in the back of his mind? Ingram walked down the street to the house and opened the door, stepping in he closed it behind himself and put the bags down at the door. That gnawing feeling had grown stronger as he entered the house, Ingram took his helmet off and set it down on a table by the door and walked down the hallway inside of the house, looking into each room as he passed it before he came to a flight of stairs leading to a second floor. Walking up the stairs, Ingram came to another hallway and looked both ways down it. Before he decided to go right, going right down the hallway Ingram stopped himself at the second door on the left side of the hallway and opened it.

He found was appeared to be a bedroom, the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind had come full circle, instead of the simple gnawing feeling in the back of his mind, his mind felt like it was being torn apart and put back together again, a sense of deja vu had come over him. As if he'd been here before, but how could he have been here before? He'd never been to this down before. Stepping inside of the bedroom, Ingram shut the door behind himself and began immediately looking through a bookshelf, taking a book off of it, it was a thin, navy blue book with a red ribbon draped over the cover. Turning around, Ingram went over to the bed and sat on it. "Why the hell do I feel so strongly about this...? What's so special about this damned house?" Ingram looked around the room and sighed before he opened up the book and held his pipboy over it, turning on the translator.

Ingram read through the first few pages, this book was a journal from Teichii. That boy that was Yuuko's boyfriend. Reading through the journal it was all about trying to look into Yuuko's death, just months before the bombs fell. After flipping through the pages, Ingram finally closed the book and put it in the inner pocket of his duster, he'd read over it more later. Afterwards Ingram left the room as he had found it mostly leaving everything in place except for the journal he took. Upon exiting the house, Ingram took a deep breath and started on his way back to Seikyou Academy.


	4. Revelations

**I decided on cutting the 4th and 5th chapters in half. Hence why there's two new chapter uploads.**

* * *

 **May 9th 8:55 AM, Seikyou Academy**

* * *

As he reached the Gate he saw Yuuko there, a smile plain as day on her face. "Welcome back Ingram!" Immediately, Yuuko ran and hugged Ingram almost knocking him over. "Hey, Yuuko. Glad to be back." Ingram said as he smiled and patted Yuuko's back as he hugged her. "I suppose Kirie and Okonogi have blocked off all the other entrances, leaving just the front open?" Ingram ask, letting go of Yuuko of whom did so in return. "Yes, I helped them... Well I helped Kirie, Okonogi still doesn't know about me as you're aware." Yuuko said and Ingram sighed, continuing on his way. Yuuko followed Ingram inside of the school, back to the more ancient parts of the school and in effect, the old club room.

Entering the old clubroom, Ingram saw Kirie and Okonogi sit down, Yuuko took her spot on the couch across from them sprawled across the couch, Ingram shot a look to Yuuko and she lifted her legs up for him to sit down, of which he did so, sitting down and putting his pack on the floor next to the couch, Ingram took off his helmet and set it down on the table before sitting back. Yuuko put her legs down on Ingram's lap letting out a yawn, Kirie looked to Ingram then to Yuuko before she began speaking.

"Ingram. Did you find what you were looking for in the town?" Kirie asked crossing her right leg over the other. "Yeah, I found enough food for the trip back to Cape Deshnev, from there when we reach Alaska, there's an NCR outpost, we'll get resupplied there, and travel east to Anchorage, from there we'll go south east to Canada, and then we'll follow the highways down to California. From there we just have to avoid the raiders, Khans, Brotherhood of Steel, and whatever else maybe found on the way back. Then we we reach Shady Sands we'll be in the clear. From there then I suppose... It's all just a matter of where you all want to go."

Ingram said as he began unloading the food in his pack, and placing it all on the table. Found some well preserved food, some rice, and some candy. "Seems look some good finds." Kirie said as she looked over the food, Okonogi picked up one of the candy tins. "Oh, I know this, my family used to make this candy way back before the bombs." Okonogi said as she shook the candy tin and opened it, a piece of hard candy dropped out of the tin and she quickly popped it into her mouth. "Oh yeah, I remember that. Your family did used to make candy didn't they Okonogi?"

Kirie said as she held her right hand out, Okonogi dropped a piece of hard candy in Kirie's hand and Kirie popped the piece into her mouth. "Hmm. Well don't eat them all in one go, remember these are technically our supplies for till we get to Cape Deshnev. I also managed to find some packs for you girls to use. You'll all get the food I found and I guess I'll go hunting on the way as we're going back the way I came." Ingram said as he took two folded up smaller packs and put them on the table with the food.

"Okay so we have food and means to carry them in, what about personal defence?" Kirie asked and on the fly, Ingram took a hold out Colt .45 out from a under arm holster, on his person under his coat. "Here. One of you can have the .45 I got a broken down hunting rifle in my pack that'll take me a while to put together, but one thing you should know is that it'll kick like a mule. If anything I think Okonogi should have the .45, Kirie you might be better off with the rifle." Ingram said as he slid the small .45 over to Okonogi and spoke.

"Get acquainted with it, that firearm will be your best friend. Get to know your weapon inside and out and it'll be your best ally. Keep it well taken care of. I'll run you through the basic field strip procedure later, bur for now I'll have to get the rifle put together for Kirie. In the meantime, see if you girls can find anything of use here whether it be lighters, general fire starters, anything at all that could be of use." Ingram said and Okonogi rather jokingly stood up to attention and saluted Ingram. "Yes sir! Kirie and I will find what we need and come back. Come on Kirie!" Okonogi took Kirie's hand and pulled her up from the couch to the door, laughing.

"You two be careful!" Ingram yelled, as the two left the room. Now it was just Yuuko and Ingram in the club room, alone. "Ingram?" Yuuko said, shifting on the couch to lay back on Ingram's lap. "Yes, Yuuko?" Ingram replied, looking down to Yuuko of whom laid with her head on Ingram's lap. "Could you tell me about what it's like? In New California?" Ingram smiled and thought about the question for a moment. "What is it like... In New California... Well. It's drastically different from here.. From Japan." Ingram said, to which Yuuko cut him off. "How so?" Yuuko asked and Ingram started to gently run his hand over Yuuko's hair. "Well... New California... Understand that most of the west of America is sort of a desert, as far as the eye can see. The furthest east, I've been technically is New Vegas." Ingram said, Yuuko once again cut him off.

"What was New Vegas like?" Yuuko asked to which Ingram could only chuckle. "Why so curious?" Ingram asked in return and Yuuko replied. "Because, we're going there remember? To North America, New California, I want to experience it all. With you, Ingram." Yuuko said extending her arms upward towards Ingram, holding her hands on his unshaven face, looking up into his eyes. "Alright, alright.." Ingram said, letting out a sigh before he continued on. "New Vegas was.. It was an amazing town, but you wouldn't like it. Especially the Gomorrah, you'd hate it.. But anyway, there's one other place you'd absolutely hate too. The Ultra Luxe... And I can't blame you on that honestly, place gives me the creeps too. But out of the three actual casino/hotels on the strip, I only liked the Tops."

Ingram said, a moment of silence came over the two and Yuuko after a moment or two broke the awkward silence. "May I ask why I wouldn't like this... Gomorrah place?" Yuuko asked to which Ingram really despite everything... Hoped he wouldn't have to explain it to Yuuko, she doesn't understand the concept of Chems... Even less of prostitution, of which Ingram himself couldn't even find himself actually going through spending a night with one with despite literally every friend of his in his NCR Army squad back before he joined the Desert Rangers pushed him to. Regardless he'd try to explain atleast the chems to Yuuko.

"Well you see... In the NCR, there's these things called Chems of which are illegal for a reason, being that one of them induces people to act a bit... Psychopathic, it was developed by the US army back before the bombs fell, for the Alaska campaign to push the Chinese out, after the bombs fell it became a recreational drug for the "new world". Though after enough people pretty murdered their friends and family, the government decided to outlaw the chem, there were other ones like Jet and all, those were banned too. ...The Gomorrah is honestly, all around just a place only notable for it's criminal activity, but because of the NCR-Vegas treaty, the New Vegas Strip, Freeside, and a number of other places in Vegas and around it are outside of the NCR's own jurisdiction." Ingram explained as Yuuko listened, she nodded her head to let him know she was listening.

"Everything... Is so complicated there isn't it?" Yuuko said as she let go of Ingram's head and Ingram nodded. "Yeah. ..I just wonder how the Mojave turned out. ...Did we win the war... Or will there not even be a Shady Sands to go back home to." Yuuko looked up to Ingram with an eyebrow raised. "Why wouldn't there be a home to go back to?" Yuuko asked, Ingram sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Before I left, we, the NCR. Were at war with some knock off Romans... Calling themselves Caesar's Legion. When in reality it was just a bunch of guys in skirts, brought together from 37 conquered tribes. It was a war all over Hoover Dam. Amazingly, it was still operational, somewhat. When the NCR got there."

Ingram said as he stopped brushing his hand over Yuuko's hair. "The Mojave and Vegas sound... Guys in skirts trying to be like Romans, criminals able to do whatever they want... I've never heard of such a thing." Yuuko said before she sat up and sat next to Ingram, leaning on him. "So you don't want to go to New Vegas then? ...We don't really have to, honestly. We can just pass by it if need be." Ingram said as he sat, shifting so he could be comfortable with Yuuko sitting, leaning on himself.

"I suppose it would be nice to see from a distance, you mentioned.. The Tops? I'd like to go there, it sounds nice, maybe the Ultra Luxe." Yuuko said as she smiled up at Ingram, Ingram simply chuckled and patted Yuuko's head. "Alright, fine I suppose, it's easily accessed via the monorail anyway. Don't have to go anywhere near Gomorrah so that works well for me." Ingram said as he looked across the room, directly infront of him looked like to be a boarded up passageway of some sort... With a sign that said "If you open this you'll be cursed"? He was genuinely curious now. "Hey, Yuuko." Ingram said as he gently nudged her with his elbow. "Hmm? Yes" Yuuko said as she looked up to Ingram, removing his hand from the top of her head.

"What's up with that boarded up passageway. I just noticed it and we've been here for how long now?" Ingram asked as he stood up about to cross the room to pull the boards off before he was stopped by Yuuko taking his right hand. "Please... Don't go in there. That's where..." She didn't have to say anything more than that, it could wait later. "Alright, Yuuko." Ingram sat back down and Yuuko hugged him tightly, her head resting on his right shoulder. "...That's where your body is... Isn't it?" Ingram said as he looked down to Yuuko of whom nodded her head for yes.

"Alright... But I still want to go down there tonight and we'll see if my theory is right." Ingram said as he allowed Yuuko to hug his arm tightly, while it fell asleep he couldn't help but sigh. Thirty minutes later Okonogi and Kirie returned, their arms full of flammable materials It was all what would be needed for the trip to Cape Deshnev. For the rest of the day, Ingram told the group great stories about New California, the Mojave, and everywhere he'd been in between New California and Seikyou. He'd keep it up for the rest of the day, Okonogi was very interested in seeing the "new world" for herself, Kirie was less than enthusiastic, Yuuko though, only Ingram and Kirie could see her, was happy. Happy to have things back to a degree of normality, as they were before the war.

The talking kept up unto it started to get dark, then Kirie and Okonogi started to get tired, Ingram cleared off his couch to allow Kirie to sleep while Okonogi would sleep on the other one, Ingram himself simply sat in the chair behind the desk on the side of the room directly opposite to the door to the room.

 **May 9th 10:00 PM, Seikyou Academy**

* * *

All was quiet in the area around Seikyou, Okonogi slept on her couch while Kirie slept on the one directly opposite to her's. Ingram quietly sat keeping awake while Yuuko looked out the windows behind him. He came to learn in a quiet conversation that apparently ghosts don't sleep. Or that they are incapable of doing so. After some quiet conversing between himself and Yuuko, the time finally came. Finally to retrieve Yuuko's body. Ingram quietly went to the boards and pried the nails out quietly with his knife, this took a couple hours to do before he was finally in and faced with more darkness.

"So this is it huh..." Ingram said quietly while Yuuko looked over his shoulder. "Yeah... Down there..." Ingram turned to Yuuko and smiled before he walked back to the desk and picked up his helmet, turning on the night vision. "Alright. I'll be back up soon okay?" Ingram reached around the side of the couch closet to the passageway and picked up his pack before he began slowly descending the stairs and coming to a room, with a shrine at the other end, looking like the mouth to a cave then just one turn of his head to his left he saw it...

To his left, leaned up against the wall... Was Yuuko's skeleton, still adorned on it was her by his standards ancient uniform. "My god... Yuuko..." Ingram turned off the night vision and instead turned on the helmet mounted flashlight on the side of his helmet. He was speechless and all he could do is just sit there in front of the skeleton, staring at it. He couldn't think of anything to say, or to do anything, he just sat there and stared. On the inside though, there were two things he felt.

Firstly. Sadness, from his own estimates from the way Yuuko looked, she was either 17 or 18. One of the two. And all he could assume from looking at her broken leg bone, it was done on purpose, the school was ancient but she could've damn well been heard if she screamed loud enough, why? Why her? And with that the second emotion he felt...

Was anger. He couldn't wrap around his head just how, or why someone would do this. It pissed him off beyond anything before, the crucifixions of the Legion, their burning of people, their enslavement of those they decided to spare, the rape and murder by the raider gangs he'd seen committed over the years. And what angered him more so was that she was forced to spend over maybe three or four hundred years since as a ghost, forced to wander, and wonder how and why she died.

But after a couple moments, Ingram collected himself and gently began to place Yuuko's skeletal remains in his bag, packing them up tightly along with her uniform and shoes, and some little bone fragments from where her leg bone was broken, then he zipped up the bag closing it before he picked it back up an carried the bag up the stairs, bones were all in all light compared to actual body parts with the meat on them, Ingram could only think to himself... And how he knew this was as a Ranger, sometimes body retrieval is a job that only you can be relied on for.

Coming back up the stairs, Ingram saw Yuuko standing there, back away from the passageway, and... Much to his own surprise. Kirie stood there too, looking down at Ingram as he came up the stairs. "Ingram what are you do-" Ingram cut Kirie off with one raise of his finger to his mask's front to motion for her to be quiet. Then he motioned for Kirie and Yuuko to follow him as he left the room quietly with the bag. Ingram shut the door behind Kirie as she was the last one out of the room then continued onward to the front gates of the school where he walked just to the otherside of the gate and set the bag down, taking his helmet off he put it on top of the bag, then he turned to Yuuko.

A smile donned on Ingram's face, nothing had to be said. Kirie knew exactly what he was going to try to do. "Yuuko, come on. Give it a try." Yuuko took a deep breath and walked towards the gate... Something... Miraculous, well for her anyway, happened. The gate didn't seem to stretch out beyond for her anymore. She reached the line in the concrete that marked the entrance to Seikyou and stepped beyond it. She finally for the first time in 332 years left Seikyou. "I-Ingram?" Yuuko said, looking to the ranger.

"Yeah Yuuko?" Ingram said happily, he could see it in her eyes, she was the happiest she's been in a long time, a damn long time, in a flash Yuuko ran and jumped, hugging Ingram, she hooked her arms around his neck with tears in her eyes. Ingram caught Yuuko as she did so and hugged her as well. Kirie silently watched on with a mix of happiness inside of her but also a sliver of her deep down was hoping it wouldn't be possible. But regardless, it happened.

Ingram held Yuuko tightly in an embrace, he was just happy that for once Yuuko was actually, truly happy. For being dead for 332 years, he felt she deserved at least that. "Thank you so much Ingram! Thank you for everything!" Yuuko yelled, Ingram himself... He knew he was right in doing what he did. He was just glad to see Yuuko happy. "Don't think too much of it... You've grown on me in the short time we've spent together.. And besides, I promised you I'd show you the world right? Or at least what I can of it." Ingram put Yuuko down, placing his right hand to her left cheek, both stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they realised Kirie was there watching.

Ingram and Yuuko both pulled away from each other, Yuuko did so looking rather embarrassed while Ingram simply played it off by whistling innocently. "Right uh... We should get back to the club room!" Ingram said as he picked up his helmet, putting it on then he picked up his pack, putting it on, walking back over the line in the concrete, Yuuko followed Ingram rather happily, Kirie didn't know what to make of it, she saw Yuuko happy before, a long time ago but not like she was currently, there was something else in her that made her happy, not just being able to leave the school with Ingram. ...And Ingram was acting rather strangely... "Did... Did those two just fall in love with each other?" Kirie asked herself quietly before she followed up behind Ingram and Yuuko, back to the club room where Ingram managed to get the boards back into place quietly then, both Ingram and Kirie fell asleep, Kirie back on the couch and Ingram in the chair at the desk in the room.


	5. The Start of the Journey Back Home

**May 10th, 2:40 AM, Seikyou Academy, Old Paranormal Investigation Club Clubroom.**

* * *

Captain Ingram sat in a chair at the desk directly opposite of the clubroom's entrance, he had drifted off to sleep while Kirie, and Okonogi had done the same, Yuuko though had gone off wandering the building as she had usually done apparently. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Ingram awoke, taking his Sequoia in hand he held it under the chin of the figure of whom woke him up. ...It was... Yuuko? Atleast that what he could make out in his groggy state, mostly asleep. He began to whisper, ever clearly tired. "Yuuko... Why'd you wake me up...?" Ingram asked. "Here... Come with me, I want to show you something." Yuuko or what he could just assume to be Yuuko said, pulling Ingram to his feet then to the clubroom door, opening it quietly she pulled Ingram out the door without closing it. Ingram just went along with it simply because, it was Yuuko... Or atleast that's what he thought in his mostly asleep state. Suffice to say, Ingram would follow Yuuko without question, he knew she was other than Kirie and Okonogi the only few people in the world he could trust.

Eventually Yuuko lead Ingram to another part of the school of which was just as old as the part they started in. After being pulled down a seemingly endless hallway, Yuuko pulled Ingram into a school room, finally after it had become unbearable and clear that this was going to take longer than he originally thought, Ingram wiped his eyes of his sleepers and looked around, to see... It was Yuuko but it wasn't, it was the other Yuuko he encountered, looking more like the Yuuko he knew, without the twisted smile she had long before however she still had that "feeling" about her, the one he picked up on before, anger, hatred, regret. Ingram brought his Sequoia up and pulled back the hammer on it with his thumb. "I know you! How I was stupid enough to let you pull me along for whatever you planned on doing, I will never know! What the hell do you want you siren?!" Ingram said standing defensively while he held his revolver keeping it trained on the "other" Yuuko.

"Oh please... You can't shoot me, I know you won't. As I told you, I am the Yuuko you feel so strongly about but also not the one you know. However that still doesn't change I am Yuuko and you couldn't hurt her, so you can't hurt me." The "other" Yuuko said sounding... Rather confidant... But of course somehow she was right, especially with her looking more like Yuuko than before. Could he really go through with shooting her? ...Nevermind that, would it even work? Would the bullet just not go through her? If he did shoot her would it effect "his" Yuuko the same way? "Damnit!" Ingram lowered his revolver while yelling aloud. "Fine. What do you want?" Ingram asked, clearly not too happy with the situation. "You know by disturbing the remains down where the shrine is, you know you've taken on both sides of your Yuuko right? ...Yours... And me." The "other" Yuuko said, a smirk on her face, Ingram's own face drained of colour. He... Really didn't think about that.

"Oh you must be kidding me." Ingram said, taking one hand from his revolver and placing it to his face in realisation that she was right. He would have to put up with her while his goodhearted intentions just backfired on him. "What do you want then? You can't have just managed to change your appearance to deceive me and drag my stupid ass up here just to tell me that I signed onto this like a bad bounty contract." Ingram said while he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you so concerned with her happiness? Like that boy 200 years ago. You're concerned about her, you want to know more about her, to know her past of which she has no memory of. That memory lies with me, the anger, the hatred. Everything forced on me... So I'll ask again, why are you so concerned about her? You know what will happen when she finds out everything... Or somehow remembers them. You know she's just here because she regrets not knowing why or how she died, when that's gone, you'll never see her again." The "other" Yuuko said before she started to disappear. "Wait! Tell me what I want to know! How did she die, why did she die?!" Ingram yelled reached out to grab the "other" Yuuko but it was too late, she was gone.

A quick examination of Ingram's pipboy showed the time to be 3:59 AM. So.. Her power was restricted to the ancient hour referred to as "The Devil's Hour". Ingram holstered his Seqouia and the door behind him slid open, he turned to see who it was, it was Kirie. "So. You've seen her too." Kirie said before she stepped into the room, taking note of the frustration clearly written on Ingram's face. "Yeah. Yeah I have seen her." Ingram said before he sat down at an old desk. "You know what she is then?" Kirie asked, stepping over to the desk, leaning on it looking down to Ingram. "Yeah, I know now... It's hard to describe, but she's Yuuko... But also not Yuuko, as if... A split personality of sorts." Ingram said while he thought on the event that just unfolded. "It's strange... I remember Teiichi saying the same exact thing." Kirie said while she sat on the windowsill next to the desk. "This Teiichi was a smart kid then... Ugh... All this old world nonsense all around us but we don't even know what to make of it. What kinda sick joke did we, did I, get caught up in?" Ingram said before his cupped his hands to his head over his face. "I've fought wannabe romans, raiders, technophile zealots. And this is the first time I'm at a loss, I can't even make heads nor tails of any of this."

Ingram said as his hands shifted back onto the desk away from his face. His eyes focused on Kirie. "You know... If she does have some sort of split personality then how has it manifested in the way it has?" Kirie asked outloud while she too thought on the matter. "Maybe the split personality disorder of a living person differs drastically from one when one's dead. ...Perhaps the personality took on a life of it's own, and the Yuuko we know is truly a different spirit from the one we just encountered?" Ingram said aloud and Kirie's eyes darted over to Ingram. "Stop that." Kirie said, a hint of aggression could barely be heard in her voice. "Stop what?" Ingram said while he raised an eyebrow, looking up to Kirie. "That thing you just did, stop it. Teiichi said the same thing too a long time ago." Kirie said, a look of slight anger on her face. "I see.. I'm sorry, I didn't know. ...But again the kid must've been smart." Ingram said before he stood up and began to leave the classroom, Kirie joined him following at his side.

"So you managed to finish putting that rifle you said I could use together, are you going to teach me how to use it? You should probably teach Okonogi how to use the pistol you gave her, she'll be clueless about it." Kirie said while she and Ingram walked back to the clubroom. "Yeah I planned on it, though there's one issue with the rifle. The scope I had for it is fubar(Fucked up beyond all recognition). So until I can find a suitable replacement for the scope or the materials to fix it myself then you'll be stuck with the irons on it, and that's where a bayonet will come into play." Ingram said while he pulled a bayonet from a sheathe on his belt under his duster, handing the bayonet by the blade to Kirie with the handle facing her, of which she took and examined it. "I could make it work." Kirie said while she examined the bayonet.

"I certainly hope so. I have higher hopes for you and Okonogi than I would a usual Army trooper, those boys need their hands held 24/7, I'm sad to say." Ingram said while he rolled his eyes at the thought of the troopers of the NCR army, he was sure boiling the whole army down to one universal stereotype but he wasn't wrong a on a good percentage of them. "Right, because they have the universal mindset of being a team and all, and 95% of the time their squadmates are likely useless." Kirie said while she continued to examine the bayonet Ingram gave her. "Nailed it like Caesar's boys with prisoners on crosses, Kirie." Ingram said much to Kirie's confusion, the "wannabe Romans" as Ingram put them crucified prisoners? ...A chill ran down Kirie's spine, she made the decision then and there when they get to North America, she would not let them capture her.

"Ingram, you keep mentioning those... Knock off Romans. Are they truly... Knock off Romans as you said? Trying to be like Rome and all?" Kirie asked while she walked with Ingram, just about reaching the Clubroom. "Yeah, pretty much, but they do a horrible job of it honestly. They're all just idiots, don't worry. I'm certain in the time I've been gone they've been beaten and they're done, we won't have anything to worry about... But don't quote me on it, because I've been wrong before, and I'll likely be wrong again." Ingram said before he pushed the door open, apparently Kirie had closed the door while she followed Ingram and the "other" Yuuko.

 **May 10th, 4:30 AM, Seikyou Academy, Old Paranormal Investigation Club Clubroom.**

* * *

Yuuko, the one that Ingram and Kirie knew of firstly was there on the couch laying lazily on it while she lifted her right leg in the air, then let it drop, doing the same with her left leg, she repeated the process in rapid succession. She was clearly bored, however Okonogi was gone. "Yuuko? Where's Okonogi?" Ingram asked, raising an eyebrow, Kirie herself remained quiet, along side Ingram. "Oh, Okonogi went off to use the bathroom and go to the library to collect some books for the trip." Yuuko said as she rolled over onto her stomach, looking up to Ingram. "I see..." Ingram said while he returned to his chair at the desk on the direct opposite of the room.

Kirie made her way to the couch opposite of Yuuko and sat there crossing her right leg over her left and looked to Ingram. "So I've been meaning to ask, what is up with the both of you?" Kirie asked and Ingram looked over to Kirie, leaning on the left arm of his chair. "What do you mean?" Ingram asked while he sat back and put his feet up on the desk. "Yeah, what do you mean Kirie?" Yuuko asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well. You both just seem so close and all, I'm wondering about it." Ingram looked over to Yuuko and Yuuko did so in return before both looked to Kirie and said in unison. "I haven't noticed." Kirie rolled her eyes and sighed while Okonogi came back into the room whistling a turn from one of the songs on the holotape player she and Kirie fiddled with that Ingram put in the room for the group.

Ingram immediately recognised it as Big Iron. "So you liked that song huh Okonogi?" Ingram said, a smile donning on his face, Okonogi couldn't see but Yuuko moved from laying down on the couch to sitting upright while Okonogi sat down right next to her. "Yeah! It's really catchy, what's it called?" Okonogi asked to which Ingram held up the holotape with the name clearly marked on it. "Big Iron, by a fella named... Johnny Cash, lived a real long time ago to my memory." Ingram said and began to whistle the tune himself at the first bars before he stopped. "It's also known as a song common with the desert rangers of the NCR, our own... Song if you will." Ingram said while Okonogi continued to hum the tune.

"It's kinda catchy to me." Okonogi said while she hummed. "Well, I'm glad. But first we need to get you girls up to speed on your firearms. More importantly, I want to see if you two can hit the broad side of a barn." Ingram said while he tossed Kirie the rifle he mentioned before, she caught it while Ingram picked up his brush gun and put on his helmet, afterwards he picked up the .45 short pistol he gave to Okonogi, handing it to her before he made his way to the door. "Korea, Manchuria, and Russia ain't no joke. We're gonna have to find an old US military base or maybe even a National Police Reserve base and get you girls better outfitted, likely with armour, see if we can find any more radaway, rad-x, maybe some stimpaks." Ingram said while he turned around and opened the door to the clubroom.

Kirie got up and followed behind Ingram, Okonogi did so too and Yuuko followed last out the door but caught up with Ingram, walking with him. After coming halfway down the hall she and Kirie could hear him humming a familiar tune, one he played the other day, California, Here I Come. This continued on until they reached the group reached the courtyard entrance of Seikyou. Where Ingram directed Okonogi and Kirie to stand at the other end of the courtyard while he set up targets, some were just empty glass bottles, while others were larger containers with dirt in them. Making his way back to the girls, Ingram stood off to the side. "Alright, Kirie. Shoulder your rifle." Ingram said while Kirie followed his orders shouldering her rifle... However, Ingram could already point out some flaws, her stance was off and she wasn't holding the rifle's butt to her shoulder.

"Hold on, Kirie." Ingram approached her and made the adjustments himself. "Your stance is off, and you're not holding the rifle to your shoulder, brace it there cause it's gonna kick like a brahmin, it's a .308, not a .22, alright?" Ingram said while he stood back and make sure Kirie was aiming down the sights of her rifle. "Alright, your target is the glass bottle on the far right. You may fire when ready." Ingram said while he looked off to the glass bottle. Without hesitation, Kirie pulled the trigger and instantly the bottle broke apart at the neck. Ingram was... Actually fairly impressed, first time and she managed to hit the target without a problem. Usually would take a trooper on their first go half a mag to actually hit their targets. "Well I'll be... Good hit, target is KIA." Ingram smiled then turned his attention to Okonogi.

"Alright Okonogi. Bring your sidearm up and hold it at the base with your right hand, your target is the container in the middle." Ingram said while Okonogi did her best to follow his orders, it was clear to him she more so had no experience with a firearm. All the while, Yuuko stood off to the side just watching and drinking a Nuka Cola she stole from Ingram's pack. Ingram simply rolled his eyes upon noticing and continued to focus his attention to Okonogi, making the adjustments of which were required until he stood back behind her. "Alright. Okonogi, you may fire when ready." Ingram waited a second then Okonogi fired two shots in rapid succession. The first one missed... But the second one grazed the right side of the container. "Alright. ... I suppose you'll need some work but all in all, at least you hit it... Mostly." Ingram could only sigh while Okonogi lowered the pistol and began to speak. "S-sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing." ...It's been 200+ years into the apocalypse and she's not used to shooting guns? ...Either the Japanese were some how more civilised than the former US even after being nuked to hell, or they had their own vault programme and they just came out.

"Right well, don't worry. Ain't nothing to be ashamed of, just need more practice. You'll have plenty of oppertunity because our journey's gonna start tomorrow. We'll be heading to Kyoto, then Tokyo, hopefully we'll find some weapons and maybe something I can fashion some temporary armour for you two out of, maybe like scrap metal or something." Ingram said before he went over to join Yuuko... She was still drinking the Nuka cola... Then Ingram realised Okonogi still couldn't see her so he quickly snatched the Nuka Cola from her and began sipping it. "Hey! I was drinking that!" Yuuko yelled Ingram silently hushed her, while subtly pointing to Okonogi. "Oh, right. Sorry I forgot all about that." Yuuko said to which Ingram nodded his head.

"Right..." Ingram said letting out a sigh. "Well anyway we'll practice on the road, you girls get your gear ready, I already broke up the food and water for you guys. I got my canteen so nothing to worry about for me." Ingram said while he started back towards the main building with Yuuko in tow with Okonogi and Kirie behind Yuuko. Ingram reached the clubroom first and began taking down the NCR flag he draped, packing everything up... Along side Yuuko's bones he kept hidden from Okonogi in his pack with his ammunition and some MREs.

Meanwhile Kirie and Okonogi got their respective packs Ingram scavenged from the town below Seikyou Academy. Ingram put his pack on, taking his brush gun from the specialised carrier on the back of his duster he looked over to Okonogi and Kirie of whom had their packs already put on and their weapons ready. "Alright let's go girls." Ingram walked past Kirie and Okonogi of whom followed Ingram out, Yuuko of course was the only one without a pack, just her shoes and the clothes on her back. She followed Ingram closely, and sure as a shot Ingram could also feel at a distance the "other" Yuuko following the group while they departed Seikyou for the south, back to the vertibird he hid at an old abandoned port to the south. And so began the journey of a Ranger, and a group of people he never expected he'd end up travelling with.


	6. Korea

**I should probably state. Yes I am aware there's a difference in design between the Fallout 4 and Fallout 3/NV vertibirds. The vertibird used is one of the Fallout 3/NV ones with the closed design and not the open passenger area remnicient of a Huey. Also, no Ingram isn't Courier 6. Though I do plan on having a reference to the Courier in future chapters. I.e. When they get back to the NCR. In addition to a major surprise for the final chapters. Keep watching and all shall be made clear in time.**

* * *

 **May 25th, 7:50 AM, 5km away from Hakata-ku, Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan, 2284.**

* * *

Ingram walked silently with Kirie to his right, Okonogi to his left, and Yuuko walked directly ahead to act as a sort of first warning system. On the way to the port city of Fukuoka, where he had left the Vertibird he previously used to get to the city. Ingram had managed to find an old National Police Reserve Base and managed to scrounge up some equipment as well as some from some old US military remnants still around. Ghoulified of course, they had about the same idea of what happened to the US as the old vets he met in Korea, though somehow they were easy to sell the idea of the New California Republic being the new US government. He'd just wave it off as just a higher power making his job of getting back home in one piece at least slightly easier.

The group had managed to also acquire new weaponry, Kirie had given up her rifle back to Ingram in place of a R91 Ingram traded some spare parts for from the quartermaster of the US military group he met still kicking around. In addition, Okonogi had gotten a M1 Garand from the NPR base they raided for supplies. Couple that with the couple hundred rounds of ammunition each carried on mag pouches and bandoleers, along with Ingram and his own small stockpile on a bandoleer he acquired from the US military remnants, the three looked ready to start a whole war on their own. "So you're sure this... Vertibird of yours is still there?" Kirie asked, looking to Ingram. Ingram shrugged and checked his pip-boy. The beacon was still active on it's map. "Well the beacon's still active on it, and it hasn't moved an inch so I'll say yes... But then again I could be entirely wrong and we might end up tryna find another means of getting over to Korea and back across Asia." Ingram said while he whistled and Yuuko came back running. Instantly, Ingram pulled his brush gun from the specially custom holster on the back of his duster, under his pack, working the lever action on it getting it ready to fire.

Yuuko only would run back to Ingram if there was a problem. "Right, be ready to drop some guys." Ingram shouldered his rifle, Okonogi did the same, as did Kirie while the group quickly advanced on a pile of rubble and used it for cover, Yuuko ran behind Ingram and laid down just ontop of his back, whispering in his ear. "Four guys, don't look to friendly, they found your helicopter... But they're all armed with just boards, swords, and rocks." Yuuko said, whispering into Ingram's ear. Ingram sighed and rolled his eyes under his helmet. "Alright, you guys wait here. I'll deal with this." Ingram stood up and put his brush gun down, along with his pack with Yuuko's bones and his ammunition down next to Kirie. "I'll come back when I'm finished."

Ingram walked over the pile of rubble and down the street, turning the corner where he saw his Vertibird and some guys who fit the stereotypical description of raiders. Ingram walked slowly towards the group of four and whistled, immediately gaining their attention, the four dropped what ever they were about to do, focusing their attention on Ingram. Of course this man obviously to them like the vertibird was a foreign sight. Two of the four were just about to start pelting Ingram with rocks just before he pushed back the right side of his duster and put his hand on his Sequoia, turning the handle outward so they could see the golden two headed bear and the star on the grip. Ingram held his hand at the ready while he waited for them to make their move.

This was clearly a sign anyone with a slight bit of common sense could understand as ' _Make the wrong move, and I'll put you in the ground._ ' The man he could only assume to be the leader looked to his friends and gave them a nod. Immediately they backed up away from the vertibird about five paces and turned, leaving. Ingram waited until they were out of sight and went back to Yuuko, Kirie, and Okonogi. Suffice it to say the three were surprised to not hear any shots fired. "What happened?" Kirie said while she, Okonogi, and Yuuko got up. "Yeah what happened Ingram?" Yuuko asked. Ingram smiled under his helmet. "A bit of silent diplomacy. A raider's a raider. But as long as they're not psycho or med-x junkies they got some fucking brains and know when to back down." Ingram picked up his rifle, setting it in the specialised holster on the back of his duster, then the pack with Yuuko's bones and his ammunition. "Alright, come on. They'll leave us alone." Ingram turned and walked back to the vertibird with the three girls at his back.

To say they were amazed at the machine was... an understatement. Understandably most was lost during the great war, including records, cars, trucks, other means of transportation. "And you're sure this thing is safe?" Kirie asked, looking over to Ingram. "I flew it myself, don't worry. I sure as hell wouldn't put any of you on a death trap. Now get your collective asses up in, we're getting out of dodge." Ingram said while he climbed up into the Vertibird and helped each girl on, including Yuuko... While Okonogi wasn't looking, she took the co-pilot's seat so she wouldn't have to strap in and arouse any suspicion from Okonogi. While the two sat in the back with their packs, Ingram put his pack behind his seat and went through the pre-flight checks.

"But this isn't Dodge, it's Fukuoka." Okonogi said after she finished strapping herself in. "It's just a figure of speech. Like the saying, when you're looking for something, and you find it in the most obvious place. If it was a radroach it would've bit me. ...Or an apple a day keeps Doc Kemp away." Ingram said while he started up the twin rotered helicopter. "... Who's Doc Kemp?" Kirie asked while she looked over to Ingram. "In my opinion he's a lousy medical officer. Probably the worst in the NCR Army. But he's a damn sight better than those Brotherhood of Steel technophiles and their medical robots. Heard they got one called "Sawbones". Supposed to be a real horrible one, halfway broken down n all." Ingram said while the vertibird began to lift off the ground, pulling it's landing gear up inside the hull while it began it's journey to Korea of which would take about four hours.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later...**

 **May 25th, 11:55 AM Gimehae International Airport, Korea, 2284**

The Vertibird touched down on the tarmac of the farthest edge of the Gimehae IA. Ingram was the first to leave the twin rotor helicopter with his rifle in hand, his pack on his back, looking around he'd motion for the three passengers in it to get out and follow him. "Alright, clear. Come on!" Ingram yelled, Kirie was the first to jump out and hold her R91, looking around. Okonogi tripped and fell on Kire. "Ow..." Kirie said, Yuuko jumped out last and joined Ingram. "Hmm... So this is what Korea looks like now?" Yuuko said as she saw the decaying and crumbling buildings. "Yep. As I said. The war hit everyone, now let's get going." Ingram began walking, Okonogi quickly jumped up and Kirie got up shaking her head. "We need to work on your clumsiness." Kirie said much to Okonogi's dismay. "S-sorry... I'm not used to these combat boots." Okonogi admitted with a sigh.

"Alright, we need to get going." Kirie pulled Okonogi as the two went and caught up with Yuuko and Ingram. "So Ingram... Why don't you tell us some stories to pass the time?" Okonogi suggested, Ingram thought while the group walked. "Hmm... Well how about one with the craziest fucking mailman I've ever seen?" Ingram said while he thought. "Oh, okay! Yes, please!" Okonogi said with glee. "Alright. Well last I heard before I left the Mojave there was some guy who worked as a courier, apparently this guy got robbed, taken up to a cemetery, shot in the head and left for dead. ...Mind you, I've had worse nights but still. Now get this, this guy actually survived."

Ingram said before letting out a chuckle. "So... Wait, this guy got shot in the head? And survived?" Kirie said in almost disbelief. "Yep. Shot square in the forehead, last I heard he was looking for the guy who shot him in the head." Ingram said while the group left the airport, heading north. "Weird." Kirie could only say before Ingram started off with another story. "How about a little bit about the Lone Wanderer?" Ingram said, Yuuko raised an eyebrow to Ingram. "Who?" Yuuko said, Kirie repeated. "Uh.. Yeah, who?" Kirie said while Okonogi just listened. "Well, in America there's massive underground bomb shelters called Vaults, not sure if you guys had anything like that back in Japan but, they were created to preserve a portion of the US population after a nuclear war." Ingram said while the three listened. "Okay, but what does that have to do with..?" Okonogi asked and Ingram smiled under his helmet.

"Well, that guy came up out of one of those vaults, fought the Enclave and started up a water purifier in Washington DC. Least that's what I heard." Ingram said, Kirie picked on part out of that. Out of all Ingram's stories, he's never mentioned this... "Enclave". "Ingram... You've never really mentioned the... Enclave, as you call them. Who are they?" Kirie asked while the three walked and talked. "The Enclave? Well a better question to ask would be who _were_. They, they were apparently or they claimed to be the last remnants of the Pre-War US government, though if anything they're a buncha fuckin lunatics." Ingram said while he holstered his rifle in the holster fitted to the back of his duster.

"Lunatics? How?" Kirie asked and Ingram shrugged. "Well, I wasn't but a tyke when they first came around, but from what I remember being told, the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel actually worked together for the first and possibly last time to put them down after some tribal from Arroyo went, got a ship seaworthy, sailed right up to their oil rig, killed their president and ontop of that. Frank Horrigan and then the place got blown to the 9th circle of hell." Ingram said while he looked around during the walk, the group would continue to walk north, to leave Gimhae for Miryang.

 **7:50 PM Outside of Miryang, Korea.**

The group got nestled into an old abandoned house, Kirie and Okonogi got a fire started in the back yard while Ingram built up a small barricade at the front door, meanwhile Yuuko watched him and would help when she was sure, Okonogi wasn't around. "Here." Yuuko said as she pushed a table from the dining room to Ingram and he moved it into position infront of a window. "Thank you, Yuuko." Ingram said after sitting down on the floor. Yuuko sat down next to Ingram, hugging him. "We didn't have much time to sit together over the past week... Will it be the same this week?" Yuuko asked, holding onto Ingram. Ingram smiled and hugged Yuuko just somewhat slightly tight. "Don't worry, when we get back to the NCR we'll have all the time in the world for each other. When we're not out on missions." Ingram said as he pulled Yuuko into his lap letting her sit while his chin rested on her right shoulder. "You need to shave, you know." Yuuko said with a giggle.

Ingram took his right glove off and brought it up to his face, she was of course right. Over the past week he hadn't had a chance to shave, he was in the first stages of a beard. "You know... I hate it sometimes when you're right." Ingram chuckled and Yuuko turned around on his lap, to face him. "It's usually a good thing when I'm right, isn't it?" Yuuko said while she took a hold of Ingram's cheeks. "Yeah, it is. And I'm glad you are... But I gotta ask you something Yuuko." Ingram said while he took a hold of Yuuko's hands, gently and pulled them from his cheeks. "Yes? What is it?" Yuuko said raising her right eyebrow. "Are you a thief?" Ingram said in an almost serious tone. "N-no... I'm not." Yuuko said almost looking away. Ingram gently let go of her right hand and gently turned her head back to him, meeting her eyes with his. "You are... Because you stole my heart." Ingram said, and Yuuko could help but hold back her laughter.

"Y-You... You nerd!" Yuuko said before she began laughing, Ingram could only smile while Yuuko's arms hooked around him and she laughed. "That was so cheesy!" Yuuko said while laughing. "Well. ...It maybe cheesy but you should know, it is true." Ingram said while he hugged Yuuko, holding her in his arms. "I know. ...But still that was just so cheesy, pfft..." Yuuko said, Kirie came in and stared at the two. "Dear god. Can't leave either of you alone for a minute. Come on, we got the fire started." Kirie said while she turned and began to go back to the back yard.

"Hm... Well I think someone might be jealous. Huh?" Yuuko whispered to Ingram and he simply shook his head. "Alright, come on." Ingram let go of Yuuko and stood up, holding his hand out for her, she took it and stood up, the two then left for the back yard, joining Kirie and Okonogi. "Hmm. You girls are getting better at this, got your rifles and everything with you at all times just encase we need to book it." Ingram said while he observed Kirie sitting with her R91 leaned up on her right shoulder with her pack directly behind her while Okonogi's M1 rested on her lap, her own pack right next to her. Ingram's own pack was laid up next to Kirie's. "Well. We did have a great teacher to help us figure out how to survive." Kirie said and Okonogi nodded to which Ingram chuckled. "Yeah, true. But don't go complementing me too much. Prying eyes might get jealous." Ingram said while Kirie knew what he was talking about, he was talking about Yuuko.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Kirie said while she sat back. Ingram sat with his pack next to him on his left, with Yuuko on his right. "Hmm... Well when we get up in the morning, I'll make breakfast, for now you girls got those MREs right?" Ingram said and Kirie pulled out five MREs from her bag she got from trading with the US military remnants. Okonogi did the same as well. "Yes, we got em." Both said and Ingram laid back on the ground. "Then you got dinner for tonight. If we come across a deer or something tomorrow then I'll shoot it and we'll eat it." Ingram closed his eyes, Yuuko laid down beside Ingram while Kirie and Okonogi whispered to each other, talking while they got their MREs ready.

"So where will we go after this...?" Yuuko whispered into Ingram's ear, he rolled over on his side to face her. "Seoul. Then we go north. To Russia, Vladivostok. Last I heard they were getting back into the swing of things, building ships and all. We can hopefully get one of the to take us closer to our objective, then we signal the NCR to send their boat across and we wait for it." Ingram whispered to Yuuko of whom smiled. "You really want to get back to the NCR... May I ask why..?" Yuuko asked, to which Ingram looked over to Kirie and Okonogi, noticing they were busy talking to each other to notice Ingram. Ingram then hooked his right arm around Yuuko, pulling her closer.

"Because. I remembered something, something very important... That will help the both of us." Ingram said before he retracted his arm and held Yuuko's hand. "I promise, it will be well worth it." Ingram said, looking into Yuuko's eyes. "I.. I believe you." Yuuko said, a smile donning on her face. "Alright... I'm going to nod off then. Wake me up when it's 0600. Alright?" Ingram said to which Yuuko nodded. "Yes. I'll be sure to do it. If anything happens between then and now, I'll wake you up." Yuuko said and Ingram smiled, closing his eyes. "See you in the morning then... Yuuko." Ingram said as his last words came out, he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Storm of Cape Dezhnev Part 1

**November 5th, 2284, 4:32 PM**

 **Cape Dezhnev, Abandoned village of Naukan, Former Union of Soviet Socialist Republics.**

* * *

Captain Ingram strode the plains and hills that made up the area just some distance away from Cape Dezhnev, he was tired, and yet... Happy. Finally, the end was in sight. Where the second foot of his journey started. Cape Dezhnev. Where the NCR had dropped him off to find the source of a signal which sent him across the Pacific to Japan. And now, he was almost "home". Home being wastes of North America. It truly was amazing, how he managed to get to and back, alive nonetheless. "Captain Ingram! Are we almost there?!" Okonogi yelled, she and Kirie were a slight tad behind, Ingram and he checked his pipboy. The map said he was, thankfully. "Yep, Okonogi! We're almost there! There's some old ruins we'll set up camp for a bit in!"

The ruins Ingram was referring to were an old village Inuit village that was abandoned long ago before the War, though despite it's age, the village in the distance still looked liveable. "So. Almost home, huh?" Yuuko said as she looked to Ingram and he smiled under his helmet. "Yeah. ...Look." Ingram said and motioned off towards the village to a radio tower. "That wasn't here when I was dropped off. And look at what's attached halfway." Ingram said as he lifted his binoculars to his helmet's eye pieces. Halfway up the radio tower was an NCR flag. The building next to the tower was fortified with sandbags. "Think they're tryna tell us something?" Ingram said aloud before turning his head to Yuuko of whom stood at his left. "I think getting back across will be a lot easier." Yuuko said with a smile on her face before Kirie and Okonogi caught up.

"What's that?" Kirie asked, obviously talking about the outpost. "It's NCR. And if it's inhabited and not just a special gift from the higher ups for me, you girls will get to have another taste of the NCR, like how you did before we set out with those nuka colas and all." Ingram said before he started towards the fortified outpost and knocked on the door. After a couple minutes of no response, he opened the door for himself and saw the inside was fully decorated with NCR and other wasteland trinkets. An NCR flag on the opposite side of the room, some weapons, furniture, a generator could be heard out behind the house. "For the time being, girls. ...Welcome home." Ingram said as the three followed him in with Yuuko coming in last to see everything. A holotape player sat off to the side on a coffee table with a NCR military service rifle leaned up against the coffee table, a few boxes of 5.56 ammo, a working fridge as everyone went around and explored the house. Ingram found a comms room with a working Ham Radio and turned it on, taking his helmet off he put on the headset next to it and began scanning the bandwidth for signals, he found one. An NCR military one.

"Major Griggs! I'm surprised you've not been eaten up by a snow Yao Guai!" Ingram said, a smile on his face as Okonogi, Kirie, and Yuuko looked into the comms room to see who Ingram was talking to. "Captain Ingram. We were told to expect to hear from you, I'd thought it would've taken a short time for you to get back. We heard your mission was a success, congrats." Major Griggs could be heard on the other side from the speaker and Ingram put down the head set, speaking into the Microphone. "It wasn't easy, trust me on that. Anyway. I'm ready whenever you guys are. Myself and plus three- I mean two." Ingram said, almost letting slip the unmentioned third that was Yuuko... Well technically there was a fourth as well. Yuuko's "shadow" as she had become known to Ingram. "I see. Two extras then... Maybe three. Alright, well, no need to wait outside or anything. We'll get to you guys quickly. Some settlers showed up a bit after you did and they set up a town on those Diomede islands on the way, so it'll be quicker for us to get to you all." Major Griggs said as Ingram smiled. He was finally almost home. Alaska and those islands were in sight.

"We'll get there as quick as we can but that won't be for the next three days. There's supposedly a huge storm coming in, hence why we abandoned that outpost, it's fortified but still, keep your heads down. We put some winter gear in a chest in the living room. When the storm clears we'll get you guys. Until then button up and keep close. It's gonna be a slight bit cold for a bit, storm's coming in tonight." Major Griggs said before he signed off and Ingram spun around on his chair to Okonogi, Kirie, and Yuuko. "Alright, girls. You heard the man. Keep our heads down, button up, and keep warm. I saw a fireplace in the living room. And some firewood out around the side of the house. I'll go out, get it and bring it in. You girls just keep inside, try some of the winter gear on. We'll be needing it." Ingram said before he got up and the girls cleared out of his way, including Yuuko she'd just sit inside. Ingram put his pack down by the comms station before he headed out to gather the wood.

Ingram shut the door on his way out and checked his Sequoia, fully loaded. Thankfully, a .45-70 was enough to take down most things in the wasteland, which is why he always carried more than enough rounds. Ingram could feel a familiar cold presence with him to his right and he immediately pointed his revolver to the head of Shadow Yuuko, the end of the barrel meeting her forehead. "I told you to keep your ass as far away from me as is humanly possible." Ingram said before he turned his head in Shadow Yuuko's direction seeing her he couldn't help but be somewhat mildly angry.

"You know just like the last time you won't shoot me. You're still concerned about whether or not it'll work. ...And if it does, will it hurt "your" Yuuko." Shadow Yuuko said and Ingram could only shake his head. She was right, that thought still lingered in Ingram's mind and he wouldn't be the one to test it. Risk harming Yuuko. "What the hell do you want then?" Ingram said, lowering his revolver. "I know what you've been planning, and have you thought of what will happen?" Shadow Yuuko said, Ingram knew exactly what she was talking about, he had a plan for when he got back to Nevada.

"Just say what you want and get the hell out of here." Ingram said and Shadow Yuuko shook her head. "You really didn't think about it, you idiot. If you go through with it, Kirie and Okonogi may exist but not as you know them! You could mess up a lot of things, I was stuck in that school long enough to know. If you do what you plan on, you could drastically mess things up! Worse than they already are, and for what?! Because of her?!" Shadow Yuuko yelled and Ingram remained silent for a minute. "You finished?" Ingram said, turning to Shadow Yuuko.

"Because I've thought about it long and hard, I know what I'm doing. And in all honesty. Given we're all stuck in this post-nuclear-war-hell. I doubt. I really doubt. Things could get any worse, honestly, if somehow the war is averted because of my plans then I can live with that. Least Kirie and Okonogi won't end up living for over 207 or so years as ghouls, they'll live a full, happy life. Without a nuclear war prolonging their lives. Now if you're finished, piss off. I'm going to get firewood." Ingram said before he holstered his revolver and went around the house to get the firewood left on the side of it.

Coming back to the front, Ingram didn't see any sign of Shadow Yuuko and went back inside, making his way to the living room, Kirie and Okonogi were in the bedroom trying on clothes. He knew because the chest mentioned by Major Griggs was drug halfway across the floor before it was opened and the clothes were shifted around with a pair of pants and a set of loose socks left between the chest and the coffee table. Yuuko was just sitting in a chair, sat back with her feet up on a ammo crate. "So those two trying on clothes then?" Ingram said to Yuuko, in a low, hushed voice. "Yeah. They're just about finished I think, they kept coming in and out getting pants and tops." Yuuko said with a shrug. "Mhmm." Ingram said as he set the wood to the side of the fireplace.

"So, we're stuck here for three days." Yuuko said, sitting up she put her legs down off the crate she propped them up at. "Yep. Did you check the fridge?" Ingram asked, looking over to Yuuko who gave him a nod. "Alright, good. So it's stocked?" Ingram asked and Yuuko got up, going over she leaned over Ingram. "Yep, fully stocked! There's something called Cram in there, Fancy Lad Snack Cakes, Salisbury Steak, A few actual steaks, some mac n cheese in a box, there's also a box full of MREs, some Nuka cola, a handful of cans of Pork and beans, a few bowls of noodles, some potato crisps, and uh... Something called Sunset Sarsaparilla, there's a couple crates of bottles with em. Also a few odd Nuka colas, like a red glowing one, a blue glowing one, and a greenish glowing one... Also a few bottles of vodka, whiskey, beer, wine, and some water. As well as a few other things of food here and there I've not seen before." Yuuko said and Ingram stood up, Yuuko took a step back as he did so.

"Alright, thanks. Yuuko. How's the bedding situation?" Ingram asked as he made his way to the kitchen, with Yuuko following behind. "Well there's a few bunk beds in the bedroom, looks like there used to be a queen size in there... Also speaking of the beds. There's room for two in each bunk." Yuuko said as if she was suggesting something Ingram knew and he just brushed it off on the outside, letting it slide. "Alright, then that's good." Ingram said, Yuuko pouted as she stood behind him. "I expected a completely different response." Yuuko said before she was quieted by Ingram with his finger put to her lips. "Don't worry about it. Just tired, want to make sure everything's ready for tonight so we... Meaning Kirie, Okonogi, and I don't freeze to death." Ingram said and Yuuko smiled. "Well don't worry, there's a lot of firewood we saw while coming in. We'll be fine... And besides... If you get cold in the night then you have me to keep you warm." Yuuko said and Ingram's cheek's just barely at all turned red. Considering they were mostly hidden by a beard he managed to acquire in his travels.

"I gotta shave... Are there any razors?" Ingram said and turned around to face Yuuko of whom pointed to the kitchen sink. "Alright, thanks Yuuko. I'm just going to shave and I'll be back out." Ingram said before he went over to the sink and picked up the ancient can of shaving cream, looking into the rigged up mirror, he spread the shaving cream across his face and took up a razor, beginning to shave his face...

Meanwhile in the living room, Okonogi and Kirie came out, bundled up in clothes as they looked like they were ready to trek through Siberia in the coming winter, they could hear Ingram yell ' _Shit'_ as he was clearly in the middle of shaving considering that was the only time other than in the middle of a couple firefights they heard him curse. "He's shaving." Okonogi smiled and Kirie chuckled. "Yep. About time, that beard was getting out of hand." Kirie said as she shook her head and looked over to the fireplace, Ingram put some wood in the fireplace itself and left a large pile off to the side away from the fireplace but close enough to just drop it in. "Hmm. Alright he got that done. And given our food supplies we should be fine for the few days." Kirie said as she went over to the couch and sat down on it letting out a sigh.

"I know, for the first time in a while we'll actually be sleeping in a building with all four walls, and doors up!" Okonogi said as she sat down on the couch too. "Yeah, but that was because Ingram was worried about someone getting to us. The NCR knows we're here, and we're pretty much in the middle of scenic nowhere. Not a person or animal around for since we left Vladivostok, save for some birds and a few mutated bears... And some mutated Siberian tigers but regardless. We're safe now. Just have to stay in for three days and we'll be fine." Kirie said, before she picked up a comic book and began reading. "Yeah. I know. ...Too bad we missed Halloween though." Okonogi said with a sigh.

"Halloween? ...Been a long time since we actually celebrated. ...I wonder if they celebrate Christmas in the NCR..." Kirie said and Ingram came in, with Yuuko behind him though Okonogi couldn't see Yuuko. Ingram sat down in the chair he found Yuuko sitting on. Yuuko leaned on the arm rest. "Yeah we celebrate Christmas in the NCR. Most everyone does. Except for those savages from Caesar's Legion. Hell even the Khans and the raider gangs across the wasteland celebrate Christmas.. As I said unless you're born from some tribal village or one of Caesar's slave soldiers, you're free to celebrate Christmas. ...And most do. Hell those guys who came up out of New Canaan all celebrate Christmas and they say it's all about the child of their god. ...I'm not one to debate all that so I just leave it be. To each their own in this life." Ingram said as he held a small cut fragment of a bandage on a cut he got from shaving.

"Oh? Who are these New Canaan guys you mentioned?" Kirie asked and Ingram shrugged. "To my memory they're... Mormons? I think? Some ancient religion from way back when." Ingram said before he took the bandage off and the cut had stopped bleeding. "Ah, I heard of them. ..Kinda, barely remember anything about them." Kirie said and Ingram stood up, tossing the bit of bandage he cut off from a roll to stop his bleeding, tossing it into the fireplace. "Well it doesn't matter much. Regardless, we'll hunker down for the next three days and keep close to each other with this fire. Our generator's likely run on some of the nuclear material that's left around the wastes so we'll be good off for a while, the engineers hauled a fuckload of wood to the side of the house so I'll run out there and get wood when we need it." Ingram said before returning to his seat.

"Alright so I guess we just do that then." Okonogi shrugged and she picked up a wasteland survival guide, looking it over, Kirie did the same with a comic book she picked up just earlier. Ingram got up and went back into the comms room and opened up his pack, taking the journal he took from that Teiichi boy's house and began reading through it, with his Pipboy translating the pages. Yuuko followed Ingram and watched while he read the journal. "Ingram. Where'd you get that?" Yuuko asked, Ingram looked over his shoulder to see Yuuko at his left side while he read. "Uhm... Just got it while scaving through a house in that town below Seikyou?"

Ingram said and Yuuko grabbed the journal, closing it. "That's Teiichi's. You really shouldn't be reading it." Yuuko said as she held the journal to her chest. "Yuuko..." Ingram said as he turned on his chair to face her. "It's just helping me to understand you better, please. Give me it back." Ingram said, holding his right hand out. "I'll consider it. But no. Not right now." Yuuko put the journal off on another table and went back to Ingram. "Besides what more do you need to understand about me other than what I know?" Yuuko asked, crossing her arms. "It's just part of a plan I have. Don't worry about it. We're still far away from New Vegas, and where we need to go is outside of it. When we get there, I promise here and now, I will tell you everything you want to know." Ingram said and Yuuko shook her head.

Ingram was too touch a nut to crack for his own good, Yuuko knew that too well but that's also part of why she had feelings for him, he was the toughest person she'd met in this wasteland, she learned you had to be strong in this new world, if there was anything or anyone stronger than Ingram, she'd yet to meet them, and she hoped she wouldn't. "I'm going to hold you to that promise, you know." Yuuko said with a smile on her face. "Yeah. Yeah I know you will, and I'm counting on it." Ingram said as he held his hand out. "The journal? ...Please?" Ingram said and Yuuko picked the journal back up, handing it to Ingram. "Here. If it'll help." Yuuko said before she sat down on a chair next to Ingram. "Thank you." Ingram said before he went back to reading.

For the next few hours, Ingram, Kirie, and Okonogi were reading books they had, Okonogi brought a few in her pack from Seikyou while Kirie was just reading mostly books just found in the house. Ingram was still reading the journal while Yuuko wandered about, looking around the comms room. "Hmm. We'll if this is right then this'll help a bit..." Ingram said to himself in a low voice, Yuuko heard it and shrugged it off as she looked at a T45d Power Armour helmet that was up on a shelf. "Ingram? What's this strange helmet?" Yuuko asked, Ingram turned around on his chair and saw the helmet.

"Oh. Must either be a scavenged power armour helmet or it's an actual working one. Either way must be left over from when the US occupation forces in Alaska were still there to police the territory. Scavers can find some nice tech sometimes so I'd guess one of the guys that was here decided to just leave that." Ingram said as it began to get cold in the house. "Shit. Storm must be incoming." Ingram said as he got up and went to the door, opening it he got a face full of snowflakes and he shut the door. "Yep, it's snowing." Ingram said, and Yuuko let out laugh.

Ingram shook his head and went back to the comms room putting the journal back in his pack with Yuuko's bones and closed the pack up before he went into the living room and started the fire in the fire place. "You girls got your clothes and all? Storm's incoming and it's gonna get cold." Ingram said as he put the firewood in the fireplace, using his lighter he lit up a piece he put some pitch from the fireplace with and put it in the fireplace, gradually the fire started to burn and it warmed up in the house. "Thanks Ingram." Kirie said as she was wrapped up in a blanket with the winter clothes on, reading her book. Okonogi was much the same. "No problem." Ingram said before he went back to his chair in the comms room.


	8. The Storm of Cape Dezhnev Part 2

**November 5th, 2284, 7:35 PM**

 **Cape Dezhnev, Abandoned village of Naukan, Former Union of Soviet Socialist Republics.**

* * *

The night was quick to draw in and the fire crackled while the generator behind the house could be heard and Ingram got up, going into the kitchen. He left the journal he was reading on the table of the comms room next to the radio and checked the stove, thankfully it was actually working. So he got started on cooking dinner, he's just cook a simple meal out of some of the food items that were in the fridge and next to it in crates, Yuuko didn't check but there were some salted meats in a bag ontop of the crates, in another bag there were some potatoes, apples, maize and a few other cans of Pork n Beans. Kirie came in and saw Ingram cooking. "Need any help?" Kirie asked as Yuuko also came in.

"Well if you two want to help, get a few potatoes out and a slab of the salted meats in the bag next to the fridge, I'm making potato stew." Ingram said as he cut up some of the carrots he got out of the bag. Kirie began searching for the potatoes while Yuuko set a couple slabs of meat by Ingram, on the counter. "Thanks, Yuuko." Ingram said before he switched and washed the meats then cut them up into bits and pieces.

"No problem. ...Just wish I could try it. Already it smells good." Yuuko said before she left to go back to the comms room. Kirie set the potatoes on the counter. "Thanks Kirie, could you wash those and peel em while I handle the meat?" Ingram asked as he walked over to the pot on the stove and dropped the meat into the pot while he began to hum a familiar tune, California Here I come. "That song again?" Kirie said as she washed the potatoes in the sink. "Yep." Ingram said while he hummed, Kirie finished washing off the potatoes and began to peel them for Ingram while he stirred the contents of the pot around.

"So I know we've talked about the NCR a bit while travelling but I was wondering... Is it all pretty much a desert there?" Kirie asked, looking to Ingram. "Yeah, pretty much. The Mojave more so, but it's home. Wouldn't have it any other way." Ingram said as he stirred the pot. "I see..." Kirie said as she peeled the potatoes, handing each newly peeled potato to Ingram who chopped them up and put them in the pot. "Is there anything specifically dangerous about the Mojave? ...You know. Anything we should worry about?" Kirie asked and looked to Ingram who thought for a moment.

"Well now that you mention it... Yes. We're going to be avoiding Quarry Junction if it's not cleared out, last I heard there was a death claw nest up near there. Hopefully we can just hitch a ride back on a vertibird to Camp McCarran and we won't have to walk our sorry asses through the long 15." Ingram said as Kirie handed him the final potato and he cut it up, putting it into the pot afterwards, then putting on the lid to let it boil. "Alright and that's that. We just let it boil and we'll have nothing to worry about, I'll be in the comms room, keeping a clear eye on it. How about you?" Ingram asked Kirie who shrugged. "I'll be in the living room with Okonogi keeping warm by the fire." Kirie said before she left the room and Ingram went back to the comms room, keeping his eye on the pot.

Yuuko was looking through the journal Ingram left on the table, looking rather focused on it. "You alright there?" Ingram asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, sorry I was... I'm sorry, here." Yuuko said as she handed Ingram back the journal, he took it and continued to read it over, sitting down in his chair. "You know, the more I read this, the better I'm getting at understanding all this." Ingram said as he read, his pipboy translating the book for him. "How so?" Yuuko asked as she stood up over Ingram, leaning on him from behind, reading over his shoulder.

"Well. It's helped me narrow down a couple things and I think I've got an idea on how to save you. ...Well. The past you. The one that was still alive, it's related to what I told you before with that big grand scheme of mine. And the favour that the colonel who sent me on that mission I was on, which ended up with us all meeting is a fairly decent favour for her so now she owes me on. I didn't have to take it, hell I'm a desert ranger, we might be officially working with the NCR but the politics between us and them is something else entirely... So to quote an old holovid I watched some years ago... I'm gonna make her an offer she can't refuse." Ingram said, looking back Yuuko with a smile on his face, she blushed and shook her head.

Ingram stood up and put the journal down, going back to the kitchen he removed the lid from the pot and stirred it's contents. "Besides. From what I've read and theories I have as well as what apparently that Teiichi boy had... What I've come to suspect somewhat... Well. I'm not too happy about it, honestly." Ingram said before he put the lid back on and returned to the comms room, sitting down.

The next hour to pass was uneventful with Ingram watching over the stew he had going in the pot and pulling it off the burner, setting it on another unused burner before he poured bowls which were actually just mess tins, going out to the living room he carried three tins by their handles, Okonogi took her tin, then Kirie and that left Ingram, Okonogi and Kirie sat up against the coffee table with their backs to it as they sat watching the fire, Ingram sat on the couch eating from his mess tin while Yuuko sat next to him, leaning on Ingram. "You girls warm enough?" Ingram asked, all three though Okonogi couldn't hear the third voice responded with a resounding yes. "Good." Ingram said, a smile on his face. "I'm glad." He said once again while the group ate.

For the first time in a while, Ingram was quite content to spend the next three days without much of anything to do, unable to go outside, he was happy to spend time with Yuuko, Kirie, and Okonogi. Yuuko sat up her arms around Ingram's waist while the fire crackled in the fireplace while the radio, while it was still so far away, the broadcast from the islands in the middle of the great length of water that separated Ingram from the last leg of his journey played music, as if nothing was going on, as if the storm was nonexistent. Ingram couldn't complain while everyone slowly filled up on the stew.

Finally, the time became apparent to everyone, just becoming 10 at night. "Alright, I'm going to get to sleep since we're going to be stuck here." Kirie said, getting up she stretched and smiled, nodding to Ingram who nodded back. "Alright. You too Okonogi. I'll be sleeping in here." Ingram said while Okonogi who was halfway asleep, stood up with the help of Kirie. "Alright, mister Ingram." Okonogi said while she was lead by Kirie to the barracks room.

"So, just us then." Yuuko whispered as she sat with her head on Ingram's shoulder. Ingram smiled and hooked his arm around Yuuko over her shoulder. "Yeah, just us. You cold?" Ingram asked with an eyebrow raised. "No. Not at all. Just want to make sure you're warm." Yuuko said, closing her eyes... And the moment was ruined by a interruption in the radio signal from what sounded like a ghoul.

"-I'll tell ya what. Being a ghoul has it's ups and downs. And for those of you who didn't know, us ghoul folk are the recipients of intense, prolonged radiation sickness. Which decays our skin, and in some cases. Our ligaments and tendons-" Then there was a break in the signal for a bit before it came back. "-Anyways. Ghouls have a greatly extended lifespan, we're also immune to radiation and can even regenerate our constantly rotting flesh. Which means, even though we are literally falling apart. We will outlive all you fucking clearskins out there!" Then there was some sort of laughter before the ghoul continued. "I'll take that, I'll outlive you, I'll outlive your goddamn children! God it sucks to be human! It sucks to be clearskin!" Then there was a loud noise and the signal went back to what it was originally, playing I don't want to set the world on fire by the Ink Spots.

"Well. ...That ruined the moment." Ingram said and Yuuko shook her head. "Yeah but don't worry, hear that? That sounds much better than whatever that guy was on about." Yuuko turned to Ingram and the twos' eyes met before they slowly drew in for a kiss, each other's lips meeting the other's in a brief kiss before the two backed off. Yuuko's face turned red, however she smiled. "A-are you tired?" Yuuko asked and Ingram nodded his head. "Yeah... Though I'll be fine sleeping on the couch. ...With you." Ingram said as he took a hold of Yuuko's hands, the two laying down on the couch with Yuuko ontop, resting her head on Ingram's chest.

While the two knew, Yuuko couldn't sleep, she didn't need to. She was content to lay in Ingram's arms through the night. "When the fire starts to die down... Put a log or two on it okay?" Ingram said as his left hand brushed down Yuuko's hair. She nodded and Ingram slowly drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time since leaving Seikyou, the group could sleep soundly. Not a single beast in sight of the area... Not that one could be seen given it was a horrid snow storm but regardless. They felt safe and therefore could sleep easy.


End file.
